Zayden Blaze
by Lmb111514
Summary: 500 years ago, Percy Jackson was accused of aiding Gaea in the Second Titan War. As consequence of that, he was killed to show people what happens when you betray the gods. But the gods learned that they were wrong as Chaos came after Percy's death and informed them of his innocence. But actually, Percy's alive with Chaos. War's here and a disguised Percy comes to help, who'll win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Am I the only one who thinks the name of this story(which is Percy's disguise name if you are wondering) is awesome? I was searching for cool names and found those to. Anyway, I know, I should be writing my other stories but while I was trying to get back into a Percy Jackson mood, I read a story called "His Return" by NikiD1233 and absolutely loved their idea. So after asking them, they allowed me to use it to write this fanfic. So all the credit goes to them, it's their idea, not mine and I thank them profusely for allowing me to use it. Well, here is the first chapter, I hope you all like it!** **Oh, lastly, I don't know what relationship to have in this story so you decide: Artemis or Annabeth? Vote in your reviews so I'll know!  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the things that are from the Percy Jackson books(including the Heroes of Olympus series) and NikiD1233 owns the idea.  
Song I'm listening to right now: Let My People Go - Prince of Egypt(have you ever seen this movie? It's a great movie, religious, but great). **

Chapter 1  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

September 14th, that's today's date. It's a day where we mourn and beat ourselves up over because of what happened on this day so long ago. That is because 500 years ago on this day, Perseus Jackson, the greatest demi-god of all time, was wrongly killed. No, he was not in a battle and got killed by a monster, no he did not sacrifice himself to save a friend, and no he was not a casualty in a war. He was killed by us on accused treason which turned to be false. I flinched and tears came to my eyes as I remember that day.

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~_

_I glared at him as I sat down on the floor, twenty feet behind him. I was furious and I felt so betrayed by him, how could he do this to us? As if sensing my anger, Daniel, Percy's younger half-brother, wrapped him arm around my shoulders. I looked up into him hazel eyes and relaxed leaning into him. _

_"Percy Jackson," I turned to look at the gods as the meeting started, "You have been accused of aiding Gaea in the Second Titan War, do you deny it?" Zeus thundered as everyone in the room, except a few people, glared at him. Instead of answering, Percy just stood there staring at them in shock, tears rolling down his face which unnerved me. Are we sure he even did this? I thought to myself, I mean, this is Percy, he would never betray his friends just so he can save his own skin, what about his fatal flaw? And he was the one who defeated most of the Giants and Gaea. I reasoned. As if sensing my thoughts, Daniel leaned down to my ear._

_"Annabeth, I saw and heard him conversing with Gaea with my own eyes and ears. He's a traitor, he's not the Percy you fell in love with all those years ago, he's changed." Daniel stated and he sounded so sincere, honest, and sure of himself that I believed him again. Now that I think about, Percy has seemed a lot different, he did leave to go to Camp Jupiter, maybe being there changed him from how he was before, I reasoned to myself and nodded in agreement, dubbing it true. With that thought, I tuned back into the meeting._

_"I didn't do anything Zeus, I would never betray you." He stated in a wavering voice. Daniel grimaced in disgust._

_"Listen to him; I'm disgusted that he would lie like that." He spat and I looked down at the ground before looking back at Percy, feeling a wave of guilt at his miserable stature._

_"Enough of your lies!" Zeus bellowed, lightning going off, making Percy flinch sharply, "We will be passing judgment now. All in favor of keeping Percy alive?" At that sentence, Artemis, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hestia, Hermes, and Apollo raised their hands, "All opposed of him living?" With that, Hades, Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hera, Dionysus, Athena, and Demeter raised their hands. 6=8, "The decision has been made, Percy, you will die. Any last words?" Zeus finally answered. I leaned forward to hear Percy's last words and was surprised that nothing came; he just stared at the fourteen gods in shock, pain, misery, and betrayal, tears streaming down his face which made me wince. Deep down, I knew that he would never do what he was accused of but even if I did, I couldn't stop it, he has been sentenced to death, "You better say something fast, I don't have much patience." Zeus growled but Percy just stood there._

_"Very well. Goodbye Perseus Jackson, may you stay in the Fields of Punishment for the rest of your existence." Zeus promised. And with that, he grasped his master bolt and pointed it at Percy. A second later, a volt of lightning shot out of it and hit Percy. I flinched and tears ran down my face at the sound of the tormented screams coming from Percy, he was just a blinding light though so I, thankfully, couldn't see what was happening to him. After thirty seconds of ear piercing screams, the light dimmed and when it was done, Percy was gone._

_"Bout time that annoyance was gone." Dionysus grumbled. I looked at all the Olympians and saw that all the ones who wanted him to live were crying, Poseidon the most, after all, Percy was his favorite son, no matter what Daniel did, "Smartest thing we've ever done." He finished._

_"Actually Dionysus, that was the vilest, disgusting, and dumbest thing you could ever do." Someone from the back of the throne room rumbled, the power in his voice shaking the room. Dionysus was furious as we turned to face the voice._

_"YOU DARE-" He started but stopped as soon as he caught sight of the man and froze in shock. It was a man, about 9 feet tall and pitch black. By pitch black I mean like his whole body was Black Hole kind of black. All across his body you could see planets, stars, suns, asteroids, and nebulas, moving as if he was space itself. His eyes though, were changing color rapidly, from black to white to green to blue to almost every color you could think of. To our astonishment, as soon as all the gods caught sight of him, they gasped in shock, jumped from their thrones, and knelt. The gods are kneeling? I thought in shock, not believing it at all, "I am so very sorry, I did not know it was you. Please forgive me Lord Chaos." At that name, all the people who knew who he was gasped. Chaos just glared at Dionysus before moving on to glare at Hades, Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hera, Athena, and Demeter._

_"How dare you." He started and the gods cowered in fear, "How could you sentence such a boy to a fate so horrible?" He demanded, his glared hardening. Zeus stood up shakily._

_"Lord Chaos, I do not mean to offend you, but Percy was guilty of-" Lord Chaos cut him off here._

_"I KNOW WHAT HE WAS KILLED FOR ZEUS! DON'T MAKE ME OUT AS A _FOOL_!" He roared, his eyes turning red and Zeus cowered in fear, "I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM BECAUSE OF THE KNOWLEDGE THAT HE CONSPIRED AGAINST YOU WITH GAEA!" He continued on. He stopped though and took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down, "How could you eight be so IDIOTIC to even _think_ that Percy would do such a thing?" Chaos growled, causing the eight gods and goddesses to stare at him in shock._

_"Lord Chaos, if I may, there were witnesses and information against him." Hera stated respectively, her voice coated in fear and weariness._

_"And who were these witnesses?" Lord Chaos inquired, calmer now._

_"Daniel Gates, Lord Chaos." Ares told him and Lord Chaos' eyes turned red again._

_"Pray tell me; what would make you believe this boy, over Percy Jackson?" Lord Chaos asked, his calm voice hiding his anger beneath it._

_"Daniel Gates is the greatest demi-god to ever live, Lord Chaos, Percy-" Mother began but was interrupted by Chaos' booming laugh._

_"G-greatest d-d-demi-g-god t-to e-e-e-ever l-live!" He roared, lost in his laughter, to Athena's confusion. When his laughter stopped he continued on, glaring at Athena, "Are you really that _stupid _Athena?" Mom winced at that, "If you are going to disgrace your title that much, maybe you aren't fit to have it anymore." Chaos casually stated and mom's eyes widened in fear._

_"N-no Lord C-Chaos, please, I-I am not trying to d-disgrace my t-title." She promised and his glare hardened._

_"Then why would you say such a stupid thing?" He wondered, "Daniel Gates the greatest demi-god to ever live. _HA_!" He roared, laughing again, "Daniel Gates is not the greatest demi-god to ever live. Percy Jackson is." He finished and everyone gasped at that._

_"I-I can see why you s-say that, Lord C-Chaos." Zeus began, shakily standing up, "Percy Jackson did many things, but, and I mean no offense, but none of those things can compare to what Daniel-" Zeus continued, stronger now but stopped at Chaos' glare._

_"_Really_ now?" Chaos exclaimed, walking towards the gods now, "Did Daniel single-handedly defeat the Minotaur and a fury before he even reached camp?" He wondered._

_"N-no, Lord Chaos." Hera answered._

_"Oh, then he must have at least fought and won against Ares on his first quest." Chaos continued._

_"No, my lord, he didn't." Hephaestus said._

_"Oh well then, Daniel must have single-handedly defeated Hyperion and Kronos." Chaos offered._

_"No, h-he didn't." Hades stated._

_"Well then he must have defeated tons of Giants and Gaea herself." He suggested._

_"N-no my lord, he didn't." Zeus denied, looking down at the ground in shame._

_"Then I am confused," He started, stopping in front of the gods, "If he didn't do those things then how could he be better than Percy?" He inquired but got no answers, "I see. So I think it's safe to confirm that you have it wrong, it's Daniel who cannot compare to Percy." He finished reasonably and the eight gods he was glaring at bowed their heads more in shame, "Well I think you ought to know that Percy," He paused here, "Was innocent." Everyone's head shot up at that._

_"W-what?" Zeus stuttered and flinched as Chaos' glare landed on him._

_"PERCY WAS _INNOCENT_!" Chaos thundered, his eyes becoming pitch black, "He did not betray you, he never converse with Gaea. And that _BOY,_" He pointed to Daniel, spiting the word out as if it was venom, "Was _lying_! Lying because of his own _JEALOUSY_!" Everyone, including myself, turned to looked at Daniel in shock who was frozen in shock and fear, "Of Percy's fame and accomplishments! So be PROUD of yourselves Hades, Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hera, Athena, and Demeter, you just killed an innocent boy who did nothing to you, IN FACT, he protected you CONSTANTLY!" Chaos yelled, "So great job, you have innocent blood on your hands now." Chaos finished, shaking like crazy._

_"Six years." He started in a quiet voice yet everyone could hear him, "For six years Percy faithfully served you. He rescued Zeus' lightning bolt and Hades' helm. He found the Golden Fleece to bring to camp to keep it protected, he rescued Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas. He stopped Kronos' side from entering camp from the Labyrinth. He fought in the Second Titan War, risking his life to protect you all." He spat. The more he went on, the more disgust and anger filled his voice, "He bathed in the river Styx despite the tormenting pain. He fought giants and even Gaea to protect you all and this is how you repay him, by taking a weak demi-god's words and believing him over PERCY!" Chaos thundered before shaking his head and taking a deep breath, "Well you should know that you just doomed yourselves." Chaos stated, to everyone's confusion._

_"W-what do you mean Lord Chaos?" Aphrodite questioned and Chaos' gaze softened as it landed on her._

_"Be prepared because another war in coming," Everyone grew shocked at that, "One that you cannot even try to stop." He admitted, "And the sad thing is, the only hope you had in winning this war was if you had the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, by your side. But you killed him, so now you've doomed yourselves to die." Chaos stated, walking back down the aisle to the doors. As he reached them, a dark portal opened before him and just as he was about to go through, he stopped and turned to face us, "Goodbye, hopefully you will live and we will see each other again soon." Chaos ended before turning back around and entering the portal, disappearing from sight._

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~_

After that event, Zeus made all the demi-gods who fought in the Titan and Giant wars, Roman or Greek, immortal to help our odds but deep down we knew they weren't much since even Lord Chaos said we were going to die. Daniel was kicked out of Camp Half-blood after that and the gods now have him locked down in Tartarus, where we all know he belongs. I can't believe I ever liked him or believed him over Percy, I thought in disgust, completely ashamed of what I did in the past. Luckily, the war has not come yet but Apollo has informed us that he feels that it is coming soon, very soon. My only hope is that, when it does, we will get through it and still rule this earth but, as of now, the odds aren't looking good. I can only hope that we can find help soon, before it's too late.

**Song I'm listening to right now: You Give Me Hope by Ryan Kirkland(This is a great song. As you can kind of tell by the songs I'm listening to, I'm in a religious mood right now. But even if I wasn't, I would listen to this, it's very touch, a song from a brother to his younger brother who has cancer).  
Well, that was the chapter, I hope you liked it. Again, like I said at that top, I don't know which person to put Percy with so you choose: Artemis or Annabeth? Well, goodbye, I'll update again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry to take so long to update. I left for Canada just after putting the first chapter up and in that week and a half in Canada, I didn't write at all. Seriously, the longest fanfiction thing I wrote in that time was reviews and they weren't much. Plus, school has started up again so I've been caught up in that as well. Also this chapter just took a really long time to write, it was really hard to get past quite a few parts, but as you can see I was able to get over them. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I've never ever gotten so much on the first chapter, I mean I almost reached 100! So thank you.:) Well, you guys should know that you now have someone very important to me on your side: my little nine year old sister Jade. While we were driving home from Canada, we were both bored so I got her to read the first chapter of this story and she apparently loved it so much that now she keeps pestering me every day, at least five times, on whether I've finished this chapter so she can read it. So good for you, I'll probably update faster now.:) Hope you enjoy this much awaited chapter!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the Percy Jackson books, idea of Percy being killed that way belongs to NikiD1233!  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'Popular' by Wicked(Original Broadway Cast).**

Chapter 2  
Percy's P.O.V.  
~~~~500 years ago~~~~

The pain of Zeus lightning bolt hitting me was intense, almost as bad as when I bathed in the river Styx two years ago. But suddenly the pain started to dim, to the point where I wasn't screaming anymore and-and I was _moving._ I could feel myself move through the air, at the speed of light. Then suddenly the blue sky around me turned black and I felt a complete difference in the air, actually there _was_ no air. It was then that it hit me, I was in _space_. _What am I doing in space? I'm supposed to be heading down to the underworld!_ I exclaimed to myself. After a few seconds of shooting through space, I slowed down until I came to a complete stop. As I looked up, I gasped in astonishment at the sight I saw. It was like Olympus yet a thousand times better. There were buildings around me, some shops, and other houses. They were all different types of buildings: cottages, farms, apartments, skyscrapers, little houses, hotels, any type of building you can think of. Way in the distance behind me were fields and fields of flowers, varying in color and going for miles.

"I'm guessing you are Percy Jackson." I heard a voice say behind me. I immediately turned around and came face to face with a girl. She was looked about 16 and was 5'11'. She had tan skin, raven black hair that went reached mid-back, and sapphire eyes that sparkled with mischief and excitement. She was wearing a navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

"Um…yes, and you are?" I asked politely.

"Sophia. I've been asked to bring you to the castle." She stated, pointing to the tall and gigantic castle right in the middle of the city. It was pitch black and was the tallest structure I've ever seen, about 900 feet tall. It reminded me of the medieval castles you'd hear about and see in the movies. _Though it's definitely a hundred times better and cooler than the Disney princess castle, _I thought to myself. It was like the Zelda castle yet taller and wider, just darker. Though it was pitch black, it twinkled as if thousands of little diamonds were in it but when you looked closer they were moving, "Come on, let's go." Sophia said before walking down the path. I stood there for a second before I fallowed after her. As we walked through the town, little kids ran by, laughing and playing while parents stood close by watching the kids and talking to one another.

People carrying newly made food walked along, the delicious smell of their food wafting into my face. As we were walking, I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw the sky. It was nighttime so the sky was dark, but that is not what fascinated me. Way up there, covering the sky, were millions of stars, more than I've ever seen in my lifetime. They twinkled and glowed as if no pollution was hiding them. Now that I think of it, I don't see a single car or light around here, all the lights are fire. Looking at them, I now know why Zoe hated pollution so much, how could you live through this and not love it more than the polluted sky Earth has now? Finally we reached the castle and came face to face with a ginormous doors about 18 feet tall.

After waiting a few seconds, the doors were fully opened and we walked into the castle. I felt like was in an old 1400's movie as I walked through the halls, seeing all the suits of armor, stone walls and floors, and paintings around me. We passed by a few people and they all bowed to Sophia and looked at me curiously, apparently, from the confusion in their eyes, they don't know what I am doing here either. It's strange though, usually from the second someone tries to bring me somewhere, my ADHD goes crazy and I fight them(or become really wary), but I didn't feel wary or in danger, for some reason, I felt like I could trust Sophia so I just followed her down the hallways.

Finally we stopped in front of these two large doors like the entrance ones and, after a second of standing there, they opened and we walked in. The room was about the size of a football field with tile floors, brick walls, and three thrones across the room from us. At the moment, all three were empty and, now that I look around, there was no one else in the room other than Sophia and I which confused me. We stopped in the middle of the room and the doors closed with a thud behind us. Just as I was about to speak up, a dark cloud appeared on the middle throne and when it disappeared a man was there, the same man that had been in a demi-god dream of mine two nights ago.

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~_

_As I fell asleep, I was pulled to a room that was pure white, no walls, windows, doors, or furniture around me. As I stood there, a man appeared out of nowhere, making me jump and reach for Riptide. Yet as I did that, I couldn't seem to find it anywhere._

_"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause you harm." He stated in a sincere and deep voice which, for some reason, calmed me._

_"Who are you?" I questioned, relaxing my stance a little bit._

_"I am Chaos, creator of the Universe." He introduced and I stared at him in shock._

_"W-what am I doing here Lord Chaos?" I respectively questioned and he sighed._

_"I have brought you here to prepare you." He vaguely stated, "As you know, rumors have been circling around concerning you that say that you have been conversing with Gaea behind the gods backs." I looked down at that but nodded in confirmation, "Well, I have come to warn you that, sadly, those rumors will cost you something very dear and important to every person who has ever lived, immortal or mortal." Chaos explained, "In two days, that event will come true, but I have come to tell you that, even though that happens, it will not end your life, actually, once it does your life will be changed forever." With that, he stepped back from me, "I must go now but good luck Percy." And with that he disappeared and I woke up._

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~_

"You're Lord Chaos, creator of the Universe." I stated. He smiled while Sophia's eyes widened in shock, probably not expecting me to know who he was.

"Yes Perseus, I am." He stated. I smiled bitter sweetly at that.

"Thank you for warning me, it helped me get through the pain." I thanked sincerely and Chaos smiled sadly.

"You are welcome child, I'm sorry for what happened, you didn't deserve it at all." He stated and I sighed, shrugging.

"Well it had to happen." I stated and he nodded, "So, I'm guessing I'm here for the last thing you told me." I guessed and he grinned, chuckling.

"I have to say Percy; you are a lot smarter than people make you out to be." He stated and I blushed at that, "But yes, you are here for the last thing I told you." He stated. Sophia glanced between both us, completely confused yet not wanting to interrupt I figured.

"What is it?" I questioned after about a minute of silence. Chaos smiled slightly here.

"Perseus, would you like to join me in my city as part of my army?" He wondered and my eyes widened.

"You'd...want me to join you?" I questioned and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, I'd be honored if you did." He agreed. I thought for a second before smiling and nodding.

"Great!" Sophia exclaimed, desperately wanting to be part of the conversation, "Come with me Perseus, I'll bring you to-" She continued, starting towards the doors, but stopped and turned to face us in confusion as Chaos interrupted her.

"Not yet Sophia, I still have yet to ask Perseus one thing." He stated. She looked confused, but nodded and walked back to my side, "Perseus," I snapped my head over to look at him as he continued to talk, "I don't want you to go to the usual place." Sophia and I were completely confused at that.

"Then where do you want me to go?" I questioned and Sophia nodded in agreement. Chaos smiled at that, a mischievous glint in his eyes which made me wary.

"Perseus, I want you to join to Seven Guardians." He admitted and Sophia gasped sharply and loudly at that, her eyes widening to the size of saucers which confused me, from her reactions, joining the Seven Guardians must be a big deal. With that revelation, I felt flattered that he wanted me to join it even though I didn't know what it was yet.

"But Lord Chaos, the only spot left in the Seven Guardians is-" She started to exclaim but Chaos interrupted her.

"Yes Sophia, I know what spot is left. It is about time it is filled, don't you think?" He inquired. She opened and closed her mouth, seeming to want to say something yet nothing came out. I was completely and totally confused now and decided to interrupt the conversation now.

"Ummm..." They looked over at me at that, "Sorry but, what is the Seven Guardians?" I asked. Chaos, who still could talk unlike Sophia, smiled and answered my question.

"The Seven Guardians is the highest group in my army." He started, "It is composed of, like the title states, Sven Guardians who are in control of the army and are like gods. Sophia here is one of them, number 2 in fact." He added.

"And you want me to join them?" I guessed.

"Yes, as number one, the second-in-command of my army and the only remaining spot in the Seven Guardians." He admitted. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock at that.

"N-number 1-1?" I stuttered and he nodded, "You want me to be in charge of your army?" I questioned after I was able to talk.

"Of course! Who better than the greatest demi-god to ever live?" Chaos stated instead and I blushed crimson.

"But what about the other six Guardians? Wouldn't they be mad if you made me your second-in-command without their consent?" I inquired and he smiled slightly.

"Good question. In this army, we have a certain rule. To join, you have to have one of the Seven Guardians consent, if you don't, you don't join. You see," He continued at my confused look, "The army in made up of seven groups: Peccata, Vipengele, Céadfaí, Iuominen, Cambiare, Scelta, and Sapere. Each group is controlled by one of the Seven Guardians, except for Iuominen who are number ones group." He added, "Now, to join you have to have the consent of one of the seven Guardians and whoever gives you that consent will bring you into their group. Now, since you are becoming one of the Seven Guardians, you just need the acceptance from one of them and you are in. Luckily for you, one of the Seven Guardians happen to be standing right next to you and even escorted you through the city. Number two in fact." He finished, gesturing to Sophia. At that, I glanced over at Sophia to see her reaction. She was just staring at Chaos and I in complete and total shock, not believing what was going on at all.

"Are you ok with that Sophia?" I questioned lightly, hoping she'd say yes. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"I-I've heard about all your heroics on Earth and they are definitely amazing," I blushed at that, "If anyone is worthy of the spot, it's you." She stated and then smiled at me. My eyes widened at her acceptance but I smiled back.

"Ok, Perseus, if you'll step forward please." Chaos ordered and I obeyed.

"Perseus, do you promise to fight for this army no matter the odds?" He started.

"I do."

"Do you promise to follow all my orders and listen to your comrades?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you promise to go to ever mission I send you on without any hesitation if it is the right thing you need to do?" He wondered.

"I do."

"Do you promise to be a just and humble leader no matter what?" He inquired.

"I do."

"Then welcome to the Army of Chaos." Chaos finished and lifted his hand towards me. A second after he did that, a black force came out of his hand and swirled around me, creating a sort of black spherical bubble, blocking everything from my sight. I slowly felt myself change from the outside as the black force aligned around my skin and clothes. Then, when I thought it was done, it penetrated through my skin and I felt myself change from the inside now. I felt stronger, more invincible, smarter, and so many other things. Even better, there was no pain at all, just a sense of calm and happiness. Finally it ended and the ball of force disappeared. I found out that I was lying on my back on the floor so I rolled up to my knees and stood up. As I brushed myself off, I realized that I was wearing something new and, guessing from Sophia and Chaos' reactions, it was very different. Sophia gasped loudly as her eyes widened and Chaos grinned proudly.

"What?" I questioned. As an answer, Chaos made a mirror appear before me. I gasped and my eyes widened as well when I saw it. Instead of my camp half-blood shirt and ragged blue jeans, I was now wearing a completely black outfit. My shirt was a black and long sleeved buttoned up shirt that fit my stomach and arms nicely and was very comfortable. My jeans were black as well and were slightly baggy yet not so much that I look too informal. Lastly my shoes were brand new black Nikes. My hair seemed to be darker than before but it was just as messy and the same style as always. My eyes seemed to resemble waves even more than before, they were deeper, a darker sea-green, and seemed to flow like waves. My tan was even darker than before and my muscles were more defined. All in all, I looked pretty stylish and handsome.

"You have now been given all the powers my second-in-command should have. Now, each of the Seven Guardians has a certain group of offices that they and their group own. As the number one of the Seven Guardians you have time," My eyes widened at that, "Humanity -which involves things like feelings, thoughts, and memories-, life, power, justice, faith, and loyalty." He explained and I was shocked at all my big time powers, "So you can control and see time, justice, faith, and loyalty, watch humanity -including feelings, thoughts, memories, etc.-, and watch and see all the life's ever known. Lastly, each of the Guardians has a certain power, yours is Creation, in other words, you can create anything you want to." He stated, "Understand?" I nodded at that, "Great. Now Sophia, can you please bring all the Guardians here?" He questioned and she smiled.

"Of course Lord Chaos. Come along Percy, it's time for you to meet and see all the rest of the army and city." With that, she walked out of the room and, after a second, I followed her. We walked down some new hallways we hadn't been down before. As we walked, I decided to ask her something.

"Sophia," She hummed to show she was listening, "What are your guardian offices and power?" I questioned and she smiled.

"I am in control of the four elements, love, war, and nature. My power is Transportation." She stated and my eyes widened.

"Four elements as in water, fire, earth, and air." She nodded to confirm that, "And Transportation? Does that mean you can make a bus appear or something?" She laughed at that and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't mean that, it means that I can make myself, and sometimes other, appear where ever we want to. But being able to conjure up a bus would be nice." She explained further in amusement and I blushed in embarrassment at what I had said. After I got over my embarrassment, I decided to aske her something else.

"Sophia," She hummed again, "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." She stated.

"How long have you been with this army?" I wondered and she smiled.

"525 years." I was even more shocked at that.

"5-525 y-years? You've been 16 for that long?" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Yes, I have." She giggled, clearly finding my reaction hilarious.

"Wow, talk about staying young forever." I muttered and her smile widened.

"Well I have to say Percy; you aren't the hero I expected." She stated and I grinned.

"I get that a lot." I said.

"Come on, we are almost there." She stated, walking faster.

"Where?" I questioned, not knowing who she was talking about. But instead of answering me she just smiled and walked faster. After about a minute we made it to enormous golden double doors. Sophia stopped for a second before taking a step and pushing the doors open. _Either she's extremely strong or those doors are lighter than I thought they were, _I thought to myself as I followed her into the room. As I looked around I saw it was about ten stories tall, books everywhere. It kind of looked like the library from Beauty and the Beast except about four times bigger and taller.

We walked up the stairs to about the third floor and walked towards the right corner of the floor towards a group of tall bookshelves. As we got through them in the middle was a table where a girl sat. She had brown hair that was in a braid and cream-colored skin. I couldn't see her eyes because she was looking down at a book on the table in front of her. But she was wearing a light blue dress with a dark brown cloak, like the kind girls would wear in England all those years ago. As if sensing us, she looked up and her blue eyes rested on us.

"Hello Sophia. Who is this you have brought with you?" She questioned and just by the way she spoke I could tell she was extremely smart. Sophia smiled at her and I could tell, just by her mood, that they were close friends.

"Hi Ziana. Percy this is Ziana, Ziana this is Percy, our new recruit." She introduced, gesturing to one another during our introduction.

"Oh, so he is part of your team?" She questioned and Sophia's smiled stuttered a little bit.

"No, he isn't." She stated. Ziana's face seemed to light up with an idea.

"Oh, so you must just be wanting to get all the Seven Guardians to see who wants to recruit him." She guessed. Sophia sighed.

"Yes, I need to gather up all the other Guardians but not to see who wants to recruit him." She stated. Ziana looked confused but nodded, standing up.

"Very well, let us go find the other." She stated, putting her book back in the shelf next to her. A minute later we were out of the library and walking back down the hallways we had come from, "So I don't think we have been formally introduced. Yes, I know you first name," She continued at my confused looks, "But that is all. I am Ziana Partolai number 3 of the Seven Guardians, keeper of knowledge, peace, believing, childbirth, discipline, fighting, and abilities, leader of the Sapere group. Power is speed." She stated, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"HI Ziana, I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can just call me Percy." I stated and her eyes widened as she stumbled in her tracks.

"Percy Jackson? As in, Son of Poseidon? Rescuer of Zeus' lightning bolt, Hades helm, and the golden fleece? Bearer and survivor of the Achilles Curse? Defeater of Atlas, Hyperion, Kronos, most of the Giants, Gaea, the minotaur twice-" I blushed deeply at this and interrupted her before she could continue.

"Yeah, that's me." I rushed. Luckily, she seemed to realize I didn't want her to brag and stayed silent, looking like she was lost in thought. We were now walking down a long hallway and way at the end was two normal sized doors. As we reached them, Sophia slowly and quietly opened the door. My breath caught as I stared at a huge coliseum in front of me, three times bigger than the first one. With a start, I realized that Sophia and Ziana were way ahead of me, heading towards the doorway of the coliseum so I rushed to catch up with them. When I walked into the building, I saw that it was empty, save one person. In the middle if the place, surrounded by dummies, was a boy. He looked about 13 years old, 5'9', and tan. From where I could see him, he was wearing black jeans, black Nikes, and a black buttoned up short sleeved shirt with thin and light gray strips going vertically and horizontally across the shirt.

He had black hair like mine(except less messy) and chocolate brown eyes. In his hand was a black sword liked none I have ever seen, it flowed and drew darkness in as if it was alive, like a black hole. After analyzing him, I felt a panging sensation in my heart at how much he looked like Nico, a complete replica, not including the eyes, shirt, and skin. As soon as we spotted him, Ziana's face lit up and she smiled brightly. As if sensing us here, he stopped slashing dummies and looked over at us. Right as his eyes landed on Ziana, they widened slightly and he almost dropped his sword. _I wonder what is with them? _I thought to myself. Sophia grinned as her eyes bounced between the two which confused me even more.

"H-hi Ziana." He paused, staring at her before realizing we were here too, "Sophia, and-" He paused at me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Who are you?" He questioned. I opened my mouth to answer, but Ziana interrupted me, excitedly and hurriedly walking towards him.

"You won't believe it Jordan!" She exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "He's Percy Jackson and he's joining our army!" I blushed at that as Jordan's -as he is now known as- eyes widened as he started at me in shock.

"You're Percy Jackson?" He questioned. My blush deepened but I nodded, "Wow!" He exclaimed walking towards me, "I've heard so much about you." He stated which made me blush even more, "So you're joining the army?" He questioned and I nodded, "In what group?" He asked. I was about to answer but Ziana did before I could.

"Not exactly." She stated, causing him to look back over at her, "Apparently, Sophia needs to gather all us Guardians together for some reason." She started and he nodded, looking over at Sophia in question. As if knowing what he was going to ask, Sophia shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you until we gather up the rest of the Guardians and go to Chaos." She stated firmly. He looked like he wanted to protest but just sighed, nodded, and followed us out of the room to find the last three Guardians.

"So what are you Guardian of? What number? And what's your power?" I questioned Jordan and he smiled lightly.

"Death, judgment, trust, dark, strength, perseverance, and freedom are my offices. I'm number four and my power is," He paused, thinking before continuing, "More of a gift. I have wings so I can fly." I was shocked at that.

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief and he nodded.

"Yeah." He stated. I accepted that after a few more seconds of disbelief and the conversation didn't continue. After about five minutes, they came across a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin who was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, white skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Corina!" Ziana exclaimed and the girls head snapped up to look at us.

"What Ziana?" The girl –Corina- asked, walking towards our little party. She grew even more confused as she saw most of the Guardians and then I standing there, "Who are you?" Ziana sighed.

"Corina Nicona, meet Percy Jackson," Her eyes widened at that, "Percy Jackson, meet Corina Nicona, the fifth Guardian, Guardian of five senses, lying, and truth, and her power is Magic." She introduced, gesturing between both of us. I was surprised at all those things, the five senses don't seem like a big thing but we depend on then just as much as water and oxygen. After all, what would we do without hearing, touch, smell, taste, and seeing? And lying and truth? The whole universe revolves around lying and telling the truth so those are some big offices. And Magic? A big power as well. Ziana obviously just wanted to find out what was going on then take time to introduce us instead. Corina opened her mouth but Jordan, realizing what she was going to ask, spoke before her.

"Yes, he is the Percy Jackson you're thinking of." He confirmed and her eyes widened. She was about to speak again but this time Ziana spoke before she could.

"We don't know what is going on either," She glared sternly at Sophia and me at those words, "But if you follow us then we'll find out sooner." She nodded and with that we left to find the last two Guardians. About a minute later, we were out on the streets of the city. Every person who we passed, stopped what they were doing and looked at us, after all, it must be weird seeing most of the Guardians together and most of them are confused and with a stranger no less. Finally we reached the town square which was just a square with paved sidewalks and little platforms full of flowers and some trees. Kids were running all over the place, laughing and just having a blast which made me smile. Right now a little boy, who was most likely it, was chasing after a little girl about seven with short curly blond hair, pale skin, and sparkling blue eyes in a cute little pink dress, a pink hairband, and pink slippers.

"Juliana!" Sophia called, looking at the little girl. Hearing her name, she stopped, causing the boy to ram into her and they tumbled to the floor. After a second they both started giggling like crazy, clumsily standing up. She walked over to us, smiling brightly, still giggling slightly.

"Yes Sophia?" She innocently questioned.

"We're gathering up all the Guardians to meet Chaos." She summarized and Juliana nodded in agreement.

"So now we just have to find Kiani!" She exclaimed in her small little voice. She spotted me while she was looking over everyone and beamed at me, "Hi, I'm Juliana Monai, #6 of the Seven Guardians. I'm Guardian of youth, creatures, reality, feelings, light, forgiveness, and dreams. What is your name?" She questioned politely, holding out her hand. I smiled at that.

"Percy Jackson." I stated, shaking her hand. Her eyes widened at that and she gasped.

"The Percy Jackson?" She demanded happily. I blushed but nodded.

"Juliana?" Ziana stated before Juliana could start to talk, "Sorry, but we really need to find Kiani." She apologized. Juliana nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok! Let's go!" She exclaimed, turning around and skipping towards her friend who was dusting himself off, "Bye Austin, see you later." She stated. Before she left though, she pecked him on the cheek before skipping away happily, not even realizing Austin's eyes widening and a dazed and happy smile growing on his face. I smiled lightly at that before continuing on, following after her. Juliana finally stopped skipping when we reached a pavilion of sorts. There were teenagers and kids everywhere, standing in a circle. Right in the middle of the circle was a boy with brown hair, gray eyes, and tan skin who was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and some blue Nikes. He was demonstrating a sword move to them all on a partner. As I watched the move, I felt a pang in my heart as I realized it was the disarming technique, the same one I was taught the first day I got to camp. As we got closer, you could finally hear what he was saying.

"-Move your sword down and-" He cut off abruptly as he looked up and saw us, "Oh, hey guys, what brings you all here?" He questioned, bringing his sword to his side.

"Chaos wants to see us." Jordan called shortly. Kiani nodded before turning back to his group.

"Sorry guys, got to go." He stated before going through the crowd towards us. He stopped in front of us and looked from face to face, growing confused when he reached me.

"Oh, new recruit." Corina stated, seeing his look, "That's why Chaos wants to see us I'm guessing." She stated and he nodded. At that we continued on back towards the castle.

"Hi I'm Kiani Jumalikai, #7 of the Guardians, Guardian of wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony –in other words, the seven deadly sins. Powers invisibility." He stated and my eyes widened.

"Wow. And invisibility?" I stated ad he nodded, "Well, I'm Percy." I stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I know I'm not one to say this what with my name but Percy? How did your parents come up with that?" He questioned and I sighed.

"It's a nickname, my real name is Perseus." I frowned at my full name. He nodded in understanding.

"After the famous Perseus, son of Zeus I'm guessing?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, she hoped that I would have a demi-god life like his, not like Hercules or any of the others." I explained.

"Oh, so you're a demi-god?" He questioned and I nodded, "Who's your parent?" He wondered and I sighed.

"Poseidon." I stated and he seemed to stumble in his steps at that.

"Posei-" He started before interrupting himself, "You wouldn't happen to be Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, would you?" I sighed deeply at that.

"Yup, that's me." I confirmed and he seemed shocked.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you." He stated and I smiled lightly.

"And I to meet you." I countered. He smiled at that before it became quiet again. Finally we reached the room Chaos was in and opened the doors. He was still on his throne and, as we walked in, he smiled brightly.

"Hello Guardians." He stated warmly as we closed the doors behind us, "I'm guessing you are all wondering why you are here?" He questioned and Jordan, Ziana, Kiani, Juliana, and Corina nodded their heads, "Well, as you know, Percy Jackson," He gestured to me, "Is here and has decided to join our army." He started, "Now, you probably would all love to have him on your groups," They all nodded in agreement at that which made me blush, "But I have to say that none of you will have him in your group." They were completely confused and disappointed at that which embarrassed me; I didn't know they'd want me in their group so much.

"Oh!" Ziana exclaimed, realization on her face, _guess she isn't the Guardian of Knowledge for nothing, _I thought to myself, "He's joining the Iuominen(group #1), isn't he?" She guessed and Chaos smiled.

"Yes, he is." Chaos stated.

"I don't understand Lord Chaos. If he's joining Iuominen, then why have you called us up here?" Jordan asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, he is not just going to be a regular member of the group." He stated. At their confused looks he smiled and continued, "Guardians, meet Percy Jackson, the newest Guardian. Guardian of time, justice, faith, loyalty, humanity, and life as well as the power of creation." He introduced and all of them –except for Sophia- gasped loudly, their eyes widening. Sophia just grinned. After a few minutes of shocked silence, Ziana spoke up.

"I was wondering how he was so gorgeous already." She wondered to herself without thinking before blushing. Jordan frowned at that for some reason, "I mean," She recovered, "When are we going to tell the rest of the army?" She rushed, wanting to get the attention off her. Chaos smiled and stood up.

"Right now, it's dinner time." He stated and with that we were all surrounded by a cloud of darkness. When it had disappeared, we were sitting down at a high table. We were split down the middle by Chaos and his throne. On my side(which was his right) there was me(#1), Ziana(#3), Juliana(#5), and

Kiani(#7). On Chaos' left side it was Sophia(#2), Jordan(#4), and Corina(#6), so pretty much it went back and forth from number to number. There were seven table across from us, going for about one or two hundred feet down, each filled with kids ranging from ages five to maybe 22. Each table was directly in front of one of the seven guardians so it was probably each of their groups. OF course, Chaos didn't have a table full of people in front of him; his part was the table full of food, going all the way down the table, not a spot shown.

As we finally were fully in the room, everyone casually looked up at our table, expecting only seven of the eight chairs full though that was not the case now. They looked away though, before freezing and snapping their heads to look up at the table, it growing quiet as everyone in the room glanced at me in complete disbelief and shock. I itched to shift uncomfortably and look away from their glances but I knew that that wouldn't be a good first impression so I stayed the way I was, staring back at them. Chaos cleared his throat and, after a second, they looked over at him.

"As you all see, we have a new addition to our table." He started and everyone glanced over at me, "Iuominen's meet Perseus Jackson, your new leader." He introduced and everyone gasped loudly at their suspicions being confirmed. After a while, they groups called down and smiled slightly, well, only six of them, my group was just scrutinizing me, probably wondering if I was trustworthy or something like that. I smiled at them and waved a little which seemed to relax them, "Now, I know you will want to get to know him, but not right now, just wait till tonight in your group quarters. Now, begin eating." He said and, after a second, we all did just that. After dinner, we all split up; the Vipengele(group 2) transported away, the Céadfaí(group 5)used magic to shot to the castle, the Cambiare's(group 6) turned into birds and flew to the castle, the Scelta's(group 4) opened their wings and flew there, the Sapere's(group 3) super sped to the castle, my group(Iuominen) used our creation powers to create a portal to bring us there –luckily I paired up with someone who did it since I didn't know how to yet-, leaving the Peccata's(group 7) to walk their since invisibility didn't really get them anywhere fast. Apparently, the seven group's have different sections of the castle belonging to them; the North tower is group ones, Northeast tower is group two's, East tower is group three's, Southeast is group fours, South tower is group five's, Southwest tower is group six's, West tower is group seven's, and Northwest tower is Chaos', the rest of it(pretty much the middle and hallways between the towers) belongs to everyone. Right as I fully materialized in, I was bombarded by enthusiastic questions from my peers, they wanted to know everything about me; especially my adventures as the famous demi-god son of Poseidon. So, as I sat down to start the stories, I smiled as I realized that I had finally found a true family and this time, I feel like it's going to stay that way for a long time.

**Song I'm listening to right now: I am listening to the beautiful sound of silence as my sister tries to concentrate on her homework…  
Finally, I'm done! This chapter took so long, I got stuck I don't know HOW many times. So sorry if it's rushed in some parts, I just really wanted to finish it. Well, there you go, there's the second chapter! I hope you loved it.:) Oh yeah, so on the voting, it has finally ended and the vote is this:**

**Artemis:31  
Annabeth:21  
Someone else: 5**

**So yeah. Artemis is the winner! I'm sorry if you guys wanted Annabeth or someone else, but Artemis won. To those who wanted her to win, don't worry I have a lot planned on this couple…Well everyone, I'm going to start the next chapter five hundred years later because that is when everything starts so…yea. Bye guys, hope you have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know, it's been probably about four months since my last update but I forgot all my ideas on this story(I'm kind of really forgetful) because I forgot to write down most of them but now I have most of it planned out and this chapter also had a lot happening in it, more than I thought it would have. But I have been stuck on the same part for the past few months, not wanting to write it yet not able to skip that part because it was an important part so I tried to make it interesting though I probably failed(if you want to know, I was stuck on the part explaining the twelve planets). Till yesterday, I had about nine hundred or so words written on this story(yeah, I know…) but I really sat down and finally started to write it, staying up late to make it to five thousand and almost the end of the chapter(I felt very accomplished because of this). Don't worry, this chapter is not a filler chapter, it has a lot of important things in it that will shape how the story turns out, this chapter really got me to shape out this story properly. Anywho, so you can think of this as a Christmas gift. So, Merry Christmas!  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters from the books, Chaos, or the idea of his death, that belongs to NikiD1233.  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' by Red Foley(Yup, trying to get into the Christmas mood…)**

Chapter 3  
Percy's P.O.V.  
~~~~~~500 years later~~~~~~

I laughed loudly as Jordan whispered into my ear a joke.

"Jordan, for the millionth time, go sit in your seat." Chaos commanded jokingly which I grinned at. Since I joined the army, Jordan had become a good friend of mine and was constantly out of his seat telling me jokes since no one else seemed to get his jokes, only Ziana liked them but of course that was obvious. I found out soon after joining that Jordan and Ziana loved each other and have for centuries. Yet they're so oblivious to each other's love that it just frustrating to everyone. _They're even worse than I and Annab-_ at that thought I stopped cold, filled with sadness. I had never officially broken it off with Annabeth and vice versa for her. But it was pretty clear that we didn't love each other and we were over when she started to date Daniel behind my back. I knew they were together because I had seen them cuddling and hugging everywhere I went plus they were always together.

But if Ziana and Jordan ever get together I know that they will stay together, their love compared to how Annabeth's and I's were are a thousand times bigger and better which, of course, makes them even more oblivious. I sighed at that, why can't they just get together? They've known each other for centuries; they have to have noticed the other's love for them at least once. Yea, centuries, it turns out that most of the guardians are pretty old. Ziana is 1,293 and from Planet Thyra and Jordan is 1,974 and from Planet Brees. Kiani is 2,359 and from the Planet Soraya while Sophia is 914 and from Planet Freyja. Juliana is at a shocking 4,897(for a girl that appears as a five year old usually) and is from the Planet Zosimos and Corina is 624 and is from the Planet Earth like me. I should probably explain all the weird planet names.

You see, out of all the galaxies and universes there are twelve planets that are distinguished and controlled. They are Dierra, Soraya, Brees, Thyra, Zosimos, Atta, Moaverra, Freyja, Cote, Earth, Ira, and Jalen.

Earth is a planet I hope we all know. It is, of course, the only planet that has gods(excluding Moaverra) and all that mythical mumbo-jumbo and where I am, of course, from as is Corina. Dierra is the planet most like Earth though it doesn't have gods and all that mythological stuff. People roam the planet in earth-type clothes and there are huge and towering cities like on earth. Not many people from here join Chaos, but when they are approached, they are informed of the truth of all the planets and their habitats.

Soraya is a very victorian type of planet, filled with royalty and different kingdoms. The most well-known one is the kingdom of Camelot where King Arthur rules. Yeah, he's real but he lives on this planet, not earth. People on Earth know his story though because a person from Earth once visited this planet and lived in this country for a while before going back to Earth and writing about it which started the whole legend of King Arthur and the round table.

Thyra is what we call the smart planet. The number one priority here is to get an education and learn as much as you can. They believe that knowledge is one of the greatest gifts known to mortal and immortal and without knowledge what would people do? Most of Chaos' strategist's come from here as does Ziana(#3 as you know). Every planet constantly seeks knowledge from here from the numerous colleges and institutes here and what to do in times of war.

Zosimos is an animal filled planet, every animal you can think of and many you couldn't live here. It holds every type of animal on the other planets as well as ones made up by themselves, but while many of them may be wild on the other planets, on Zosimos, every single animal is tame and lives peacefully with the humans there. Actually, many of our shapeshifters come from here like Juliana.

Cote is a very sheltered planet. Covered by many trees. It's constantly dark here and people living here have huts and little wooden houses to live in, like the olden days on Earth. It barely rains here yet is always cloudy, just adding to the darkness of the planet. People from here are usually pale and dark-haired as well as wearing a lot of black and don't talk much, though they can be very energetic and talkative when they want to be or are very comfortable.

Ira is a very bright and sunny planet, its solar system has two sun's, one is out in the daytime and one is at nighttime so there's always sun, never really a moment of darkness unless a cloud comes along though is usually disappears after a while. People from here are very tan and, luckily, immune to sunburns, wearing bright colors and very happy and bubbly(so in other words, completely opposite Planet Cote).

The last five planets(Brees, Atta, Jalen, Freyja, and Moaverra) are planets created from the five different elements(earth, air, fire, water, and time). Brees is the planet symbolizing air. It's a very foggy and cloudy planet. If a person every wants to breath clean air, this planet is the place to go. Its air is the purest you can find and there is absolutely no air pollution allowed or needed by them and every citizen agrees on that.

Atta is the planet embodying earth. It is a rocky and forest covered planet that has absolutely no pollution on any inch of it. The healthiest trees, plants, and natural vegetation rest on this planet as do the rarest plants know to us and some I never heard of before coming here.

Moaverra is Chaos' planet which is where the army and I live. It's a time-based planet as you'd probably guess it would be. Every different town and city is based and from a different time of all the other planets as more people die and come here so it's like the underworld of the planets in a way. So earth is excluded from this death part because they have their own underworld, though the people that fade do come here. This planet was, of course, the first planet to be made out of all twelve, Earth the second one.

Freyja is a water covered planet, completely dominated by the element. People here live under water in cities like dad's kingdom, though they are like me where as they are humans that can live and breathe under water, though some live on the two dozen or so islands on this planet.

Jalen is a fiery and explosive planet, very much covered in volcanoes and fire, like a downscale sun. People there are very tough and heat resistant, able to actually control the element of fire and lava. They live in rock made houses and are immune to the risks of lava and fire so they are very safe on this planet(as Chaos wanted them to be). They are all very different, yes, but they constantly work together to help keep peace between all the other planets around the universe, take one of these planets away it will a crash and burn faster than you can imag-

"Zayden." I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ziana spoke.

"Yes?" I questioned, taking a bite of my food.

"Didn't you just hear what Chaos said?" She inquired.

"Ah…no." I admitted. She smiled, holding back a laugh at my response before speaking again.

"He said for all seven guardians to meet him in his quarters for a debriefing on our next mission." She explained and I blushed.

"Oh ok." And with that we headed towards Chaos' quarters. I should probably explain the name. You see, when I joined the army, I wanted to have a new start and not be known and admired as the hero 'Percy Jackson' so as an answer to that, I changed my name to Zayden Blaze and asked for people to just ignore my past and try to get to know me, disregarding all that information and luckily they agreed(though I do occasionally hear them talking about me to each other when I'm passing by but at least I got them to listen to what I said and follow part of it). As we reached Chaos' quarters Ziana pushed open the doors to reveal Chaos and the other members seated, waiting for us.

"Sorry everyone, this one apparently spaced out while you brought this up Chaos." She said, ratting me out. Everyone chuckled as I sat down in my seat, blushing. After the laughing has stopped, the atmosphere grew serious as we focused on the importance of this mission.

"What is the mission Chaos?" I questioned, sitting up in my seat. Chaos sighed and was silent as he looked around the room before his eyes stopped on me and he spoke(which did not help my nerves at all).

"It has come to my attention that one of the planets is in trouble." He started.

"Which one? Palenon? Frodin? Clorinadine?" Sophia wondered, naming off a few of the small scale planets that fight constantly.

"No, one a little more…imperative." Chaos stated, finding the right word.

"…Which one?" Jordan hesitantly asked. Chaos stayed silent once again before looking around the room, his gaze stopping on Corina and me the most. _Wait, does he mean…_I thought, noticing that he was looking at us the most.

"It's Earth, isn't it?" I slowly stated, already knowing the answer though. His sad look confirmed what I thought. I gained an emotionless expression, even though it has been centuries, the betrayal from them still hurt just as much as before, "What is the trouble? Are the Titans or Giants rising again?" I stated emotionlessly which was so unlike me that everyone in the room, even Chaos, flinched.

"It's worse, much worse." He stated gravely, letting some of his nervousness seep out which made me freeze in worry, Chaos was never worried about something like trouble on a planet because he knew the army could handle it, for him to be nervous right now then it must be bad.

"W-what's wrong?" Corina stated in concern. Corina is a daughter of Nemesis though, luckily, she didn't get betrayed by the gods. When she was on her way to camp, she was being hunted by six or so hellhounds and just as she was about to be killed, Chaos showed up, saving her from the hellhounds and bringing her into the army and she's been with us ever since. So since she never really got to know the gods, she doesn't have any bad feelings towards them though she hates that they betrayed me the way they did. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Chaos sighed deeply, standing up and pacing the room which worried me even more, Chaos never paces. Ever.

"Chaos?" Juliana questioned in concern, changing to a sixteen year old. Chaos paced a little bit more before stopping and sighing.

"There is something that I have to tell you, something that I've been keeping from everyone." He started instead, ignoring our worry.

"What?" Kiani questioned hesitantly.

"Back when I was created," This confused me, what did something from his creation have to do with Earth's trouble now? "There was another person there too." My eyes widened at that, "He is my brother, Order." That shocked me even more as it shocked everyone else, _Chaos has a brother? _"Like how I am exactly opposite of what my name is, he is the same. Instead of being for Order, he loves evil and chaos. At first we worked together and created the whole universe together, I coming up with the planets and their habitats and Order planning where they went and giving them their names. As you know, this planet was created first, then earth, then Dierra, Thyra, and so on and so forth." He explained, and we stared at him as we took in the information.

"After finishing the big twelve planets, we went into making the other planets, sun's, moons, asteroids, and everything else in space." He paused here before taking a shaky breath and continuing, "Finally we were finished and we had just created the first creatures, gods, and immortals. My brother and I were worshiped by them all and everything went great, every planet was peaceful and kind to one another. But, of course, my brother felt that out of us two, I was the most loved and worshiped and he grew jealous and angry, letting the evil that was dormant in him till then take over. He started a war with me, saying that whoever won would take full control of the universe, the loser being killed in the fight to the death." That confused me, it's obvious that Chaos won but if his brother is dead then why would this be important?

"As you can guess, I won that war." He seemed to grow sad here, "But when faced with the thought of killing my own brother, I let him be and sent him away, promising that if he ever returned, I wouldn't hesitate in killing him." He flinched on the last two words as he finished his story and it grew silent. After a while, I spoke.

"He's back, isn't he?" I stated, breaking the silence. The sad look he gave me confirmed that. Suddenly fear consumed me as all the dots connected? "What is he going to do to Earth?" I questioned, worried for my home planet. Even though I hide my emotions concerning my home planet, making it seem as if I hate them, the truth is that no matter how much I try to hate them all, I care and love them the same as I always have and am just as loyal to them as before, though I don't trust them at all. As I sat there, thinking on what I could do, Chaos spoke.

"I don't know." That horrible answered chilled me to my core, Chaos always knew the opponents motives and plans, but now he had nothing.

"What has he done so far?" Corina inquired.

"He has somehow gathered an army of runaways and criminals and has sent them to attack Earth. The attacks started yesterday and there have been about twelve attacks, three of them big and the rest just small fights." He explained.

"When did you find out?" Juliana asked.

"I've actually known this would happen for the past few centuries and have tried to prepare for it, but I fear that it won't be enough." He admitted with a sigh. It was silent for a while before Ziana spoke.

"What do you want us to do?" She proposed.

"To make sure that Earth is protected enough, I am sending all seven of you to Earth to fight as well as the Vipengele and Cambiare groups." We gasped at that. Usually Chaos just sent one or two groups and one of the guardians, never more than two guardians at most. But considering the seriousness of this mission, I understand why it's so much; it may even grow later on.

"When do you want us to leave?" Sophia questioned and Chaos' expression grew even more serious.

"Right away." Chaos started, "I will be going with you and the two groups. We will appear on Olympus during an important meeting the gods are having with all demi-gods, gods, immortals, and nature creatures and spirits to discuss the war going on right now and who the enemy could be. We will interrupt during the meeting and explain who it is and that we will help." Chaos finished and with that, he brought the Vipengele and Cambiare groups to the room, debriefed them, and then teleported us all to the throne room.

Artemis' P.O.V.

I sighed as the hunters and I packed up our camp. There was an emergency meeting being called for all gods, demi-gods, immortals, and nature creatures to talk about the few random and difficult attacks that have happened since yesterday. They have mostly been on the mortal world and a few demi-gods trying to get to camp, but I feel that they will soon start happening to camp and, to an extent, us. There was one attack though on the Amazons just yesterday that almost completely decimated their members. Luckily they were able to defeated them but lost quite a few members in it. Finally we finished packing up and I teleported all of us to the Olympian Throne room. We were just on time it seemed because just as I sat down on my throne, the hunters around me, father started to speak.

"As we all know," He started, "Since yesterday about a dozen attacks have happened on the mortal world and a few on the demi-gods trying to get to camp and one even on the Amazons." He gestured to the injured group of girls present today, "Does anyone have any idea as to who it could be?" He questioned seriously, skipping his usual speech. It was quiet as everyone looked around to see if anyone did, but each person, even Athena, had a look of absolute confusion and wonder on their face. Suddenly a powerful voice from the back of the room spoke.

"I do." We all looked up(turned around for all the demi-gods, gods, and nature creatures facing us) and our eyes widened as they fell upon Lord Chaos. We instantly stood up and hastily bowed to him, "Rise." He stated and we all stood up and sat back down. Everyone was a little too scared to speak to him so I steeled myself, hiding my fear, and spoke.

"Who is it, Lord Chaos?" I politely and respectively inquired. He surprisingly smiled sadly at me before speaking.

"As you probably figured out, this war is the one I spoke about five centuries ago." He stated and some of us nodded, including me, while other gained a looked just yelling 'oh!', " Sadly, this war is a lot more serious than I thought it was," That thought scared me, "So I have decided, if you will want me to, to help you in this war." I was shocked at that.

"We would be absolutely delighted if you would help us Lord Chaos." Athena answered and everyone nodded in agreement. Chaos gained a look of relief at the before grinning and walking down the main aisle towards us.

"Great!" He exclaimed happily, to my surprise. My eyes shifted from him as he walked to look at the black clad people behind him that I just realized had been there the whole time. When he was about halfway up the room, he spoke again, "For the past millennia or so, I have been recruiting people from many planets to join my army and keep peace and order throughout the universe." He started to explain as he reached us finally, "The group of people behind me is part of my army," He introduced as they all filled out behind him, "My army consists of seven main groups which are: Iuominen, Vipengele, Sapere, Scelta, Céadfaí, Cambiare, and Peccata. Above them are my seven guardians which are in charge of the seven groups and are second only to me." He explained.

"Behind me are two of the seven groups: Cambiare," About half of the group nodded towards us, "And Vipengele." The rest of the group nodded at us, excluding several people, "The last few are my seven Guardians who I will let introduce themselves." With that, Chaos stepped back and the seven individuals stepped together. They exchanged looks before coming to a decision as one stepped forward. I saw girls around the room gasp softly at the boy. He was in a way handsome, for a _male._ He had brown hair that fell into his eyes, very tan skin, a regal type of stature, and gray calculating eyes.

"My name is Kiani Jumalikai." He, surprisingly, said kindly and politely, "I am from the planet of Soraya which is a planet consisting of many royal kingdoms and families and I am the Seventh Guardian in Chaos' Army. I watch over the Peccata group which all have the power to turn invisible." My eyes widened at that, "As a guardian, I watch over seven offices. Mine are wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony or in other words, the seven deadly sins." _Aw, many of the things vile men use, I thought in disgust. _The boy Kiani stepped back as a girl stepped forward. As she did, a lot of the gods stared and whistled at her. I sneered in disgust, _men. _She had long brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, white skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes. She just rolled her eyes and started to speak.

"My name is Corina Nicona. I am from here and am a daughter of Nemesis," Nemesis' head snapped up and her eyes widened, filling with tears, as she muttered Corina's name, "And am the Sixth Guardian of the Army of Chaos. I take care of the Céadfaí group and we all can control and use magic." Hecate raised her head at that, interested now, "My offices are the five senses," I raised my eyebrow, impressed. As a hunter, you rely on your senses to save your life so that is a big office to hold, "Lying, and truth." Now I was really impressed yet confused, if her powers were so big, why was she only number six? Corina stepped back and a little girl about seven stepped forward which made me raise my eyebrows. She had short curly blond hair, light skin, glittering blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress, hairband, and slippers. She smiled happily swaying in place as she began to speak.

"Hi!" She exclaimed like any seven year old bubbly girl was. I could hear Aphrodite exclaiming on how cute and adorable she was and I had to agree, she was, "My name is Juliana Monai. I am from the planet of Zosimos which is an animal filled planet," I grew interested at that. If it's an animal planet them it must be covered in forests, "And am the Fifth Guardian in Chaos' Army. I am in charge of the Cambiare," She gestured to the group of age-ranging kids behind her who shyly waved, "Group and we have the power of metamorphosis." I was shocked at that, to be able to change your appearance would be amazing, especially with hunting. That made me wonder, if she could change how old was she really? "I am in charge of youth, creatures, reality, feelings, light, forgiveness, and dreams." _Wow,_ I thought.

Now I was even more confused, how could people with such big offices be so low in power? She stepped back and a boy stepped forward, once again making girls eyes widened(which I and the hunters rolled our eyes at). He was about 5'9', had black hair that fell into his eyes, chocolate brown eyes, and was very tan. He was wearing black jeans, black Nikes, and a black buttoned-up shirt with gray strips going both vertically and horizontally across it.

"My name is Jordan Makinaleoni." I heard sighs as girls melted to his smooth and powerful voice. I saw one of the girls who had yet to be introduced stiffen at this, glaring jealously at some girls. I mentally sighed sadly, _another girl fallen in love with an obviously clueless boy,_ "I am the Fourth Guardian and am from the planet Brees which is a cloud filled and unpolluted place." My eyes widened at that, _does he mean all pollution?_ I wondered to myself, "I watch over the Scelta group and we have the power of flight." I raised my eyebrows at that. _Can they fly like a child of Zeus or do they transform into a bird to fly? _I thought, "I hold the offices of death, judgment, trust, dark, strength, perseverance, and freedom." _I am starting to see know why such key offices are so low, there are more important ones,_ I thought to myself.

Jordan stepped back as a girl the girl who had glared at the girls when they sighed dreamily for the boy Jordan. She had braided brown hair, cream-colored skin, blue eyes, and wearing a light blue dress and a brown cloak stepped forward. Some boys looked interested but back off as the boy Jordan glared fiercely and jealously at them. _At least he loves her back, _I thought sadly and distantly, reminiscing on the man I loved yet had never told. I shook myself out of those thoughts and got back to the topic. Athena smiled at the girl, sensing, like I, a wave of knowledge flowing off her.

"Hello, I am Ziana Partolai. I am from the planet of Thyra which is commonly known as the smart planet." She knowledgably stated, her eyes seeming to overflow with knowledge, "I am the Third Guardian of the Army of Chaos and I am in charge of the group Sapere which have the power of speed." _Speed, very powerful power to have, especially in a hunt or battle…_I thought, "I hold the offices of knowledge," I figured from the aura that she had around her, "Peace," I smiled at that, how cherishable peace and quiet can be for someone, "Believing," believing in something can get someone far, "Childbirth," I beamed at that, we shared an office, "Discipline," The way an army or group is disciplined can get you a lot of places, "fighting," Ares grinned wildly at that, "And abilities."

I raised an eyebrow yet again, abilities are an extensive office; it could be musical, knowledgeable, talents, etc. _Since she is only number three which offices beat those I wonder? _I inquired deeply to myself. With that finished, she stepped back as another girl stepped forward. She was maybe about sixteen, 5'11', had tan skin, coal black hair, sapphire eyes, and was wearing a navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. She ignored the wolf whistles and spoke.

"My name is Sophia Luamanila and I am from the planet of Freyja which is a planet dominated by the element of water, save a few dozen or so islands." She explained which piqued Poseidon's attention, "I am in charge of the Vipengele," The other group behind them smiled in acknowledgement, "And we have the power of transportation." My eyes widened, as one who has the power of teleportation, I knew how helpful it was in a fight, "I take care of the offices of the four elements," _No wonder, she's from a planet dominated by the element of water, I would be surprised if one of her offices didn't have to do with that element, _I thought to myself, "Love," Aphrodite beamed at her saying that, after all, it was her office, "War," Ares grinned madly, "And nature." _Wow, no wonder she is number two, but what could the offices of number one be? _I questioned.

Sophia stepped back at that as the last person stepped forward. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and wonder. Unlike everyone else, this one wore a hood so I couldn't see his upper face, only his mouth and lower. He was about eighteen years old and six foot. He was wearing a buttoned up long-sleeved black shirt that fitted nicely to his body showing his build, black slightly baggy pants, and black Nikes with a black cloak thrown over them, the hood, of course, up. As we stared at him in confusion, he started to speak.

"I am Zayden Blaze." I could see Apollo and Hermes mouth to each other on how cool that name was as the boy- Zayden- continued, "I am the First Guardian and am from here." I frowned in concentration. His voice sounded awfully familiar yet his name didn't. _Maybe he changed it, _I thought to myself, _he said he's from here and he has a hood on so maybe I do know him,_ "I watch over the group of Iuominen and each member including I have the power of Creation." My eyebrows furrowed, _does he mean what I think he means? _I wondered, "I hold the offices of time," My eyes widened at that, _just that office alone puts him as number one, _I thought, "Humanity," What could that mean? All humans throughout time or just their creation? "Life," But isn't that what humanity means; the life of humans? "Power," Father smugly smiled here, thinking about how much power he possessed, "Justice," Wow, big office as well, "Faith," Belief is similar though they each have their own qualities, "And loyalty."

I smiled at that, _one of the main reasons we have won so many wars,_ I thought quietly, thinking of the one incredibly loyal boy who won both second wars for us. With that, the masked boy stepped back into the line as we stared at him in confusion. At that, Chaos stepped forward, smiling sadly.

"Well, I should probably explain who the threat is now." He stated, I worry appearing in his eyes which did not help my nerves, "It is not going to be a Third Titan War or a Third Giant War," I relaxed at that, those wars were too hard and if they did happen we didn't have _him_ this time, "It is something much worse and dangerous." Relaxation gone; _what could be worse than those wars? _I wondered to myself, "I better start from the beginning." He decided instead, putting his hands, clasped, behind his back, "You see, my creation and the universe's creation is…very much like the creation of Rome." My eyebrows furrowed at that, the creation of Rome is a pretty violent and sad story.

"It didn't involve a wolf finding us," Lupa smiled sadly at the memory, "But it did have two twin brothers. Those brothers were I and my brother Order." My eyes widened at that, _Chaos had a brother?_ I thought in shock, _wait, if he is bringing up his brother, then does that mean that his brother is the threat? I am hoping not…_ "Very much like Romulus and Remus, my brother and I worked together to create the universe. We created the first and major twelve planets: Dierra, Soraya, Brees, Thyra, Zosimos, Atta, Moaverra, Freyja, Cote, Ira, Jalen, and Earth. After creating those planets, my brother and I created the other things around the universe: asteroids, suns, moons, etc." He explained, "I made the planets and their habitats as well as the suns and moons and Order planning where they went and their names as well as the asteroids, comets, and such things like that." He stated.

"We were finally finished and had just created the first gods, immortals, and creatures. They all worshiped us and thanked us for creating everything and everything was great, it was peaceful and happy." He sighed here, "But of course something had to go wrong. My brother grew jealous, thinking that I was the more loved and worshiped twin." He seemed to grow sad here and I smiled sadly, as a twin I could understand, no matter how much you and your twin fight, you can help but love them and hate fighting them. _Though of course I'd never tell Apollo that, _I thought proudly, staring at my twin out of the corner of my eye, "Filled with anger, my brother started a war with me, saying that whosoever won would be in charge of the whole universe, the loser being killed in the fight to death. As shown by me being here, I won the war."

That confused me, yes I figured he'd won the war but if so then his brother would be dead right now and not a threat,_ unless…_I looked over at my twin out of the corner of my eye, _if Apollo for some reason started a war with me out of jealousy, would I be able to kill him if I won the war?_ At that thought I immediately came up with the answer, _no I wouldn't. He may have declared war on me and may even have killed me if he won, but I wouldn't have the heart to kill the brother that I love so much despite how vile and disgusting he can be, _I thought, staring disapprovingly at him as he animatedly stared down at Chaos, eating popcorn with Hermes as if this was a movie, not someone's actual life.

"When faced with the idea of killing my own brother I…declined it and let him free, stating that if he ever returned I wouldn't hesitate in…killing him." He flinched as he said the last two words. Everyone(other than his group) stared at him as if he was crazy for not killing the person who clearly wanted to kill _him_ which seemed to make Chaos uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot. As his glance swerved towards me I caught his eyes and smiled in sympathy and understanding. He raised an eyebrow in question and as I response I glanced over at my own twin(who was luckily talking to Hermes, not paying attention to Chaos' and I's silent discussion) before meeting his glance again. He nodded slightly in understanding, smiling thankfully and appreciatively at me for understanding. I smiled back before looking away from his glance.

As I glanced around the room, I held back a smile as I saw the Stoll brother's hugging each other tightly, whispering animatedly that they would never ever betray the other or even have the thought to actually kill the other and mean it(because, honestly, how many times in anger do you say that would were going to kill someone, especially to a sibling?) My attention was brought back to Chaos as he began to speak once again.

"But my brother is back now and is planning vengeance by, as you probably guessed, trying to destroy one of the major twelve planets." He admitted, but seeing our confused looks, he continued, "You see, the main twelve planets are very interconnected. Many of the planets such as Soraya are based off your planets. Many of the people in my army come from here and all the other planets depend on this planet for many things. Earth was the second planet made after Moaverra which is my planet; my brother knows that if he destroys Earth then the peace throughout all the planets will be disrupted, especially for the other eleven major planets. I think that he plans to destroy Earth and while we are trying to get all the chaos, no pun intended," He warned at some of the grinning faces in the room, "Controlled, he will attack my planet and finally take control of the universe once and for all." He finished. _Wow, this is bad, I almost wish it was a Third Giant or Titan War instead, _I thought to myself, "To prevent that, we have to defeat him during this war." He finished.

"Lord Chaos?" Athena spoke, "What does he have with him? He must have an army." She suggested. Chaos nodded.

"Yes, he does. It seems that for the past millennia or so, my brother has been gathering up an army filled with criminals, runaways, and abandoned people, creating his own army which has been attacking you since yesterday. I fear that he will attack again soon." Chaos stated, letting his worry show.

"Do you have a plan, Lord Chaos?" Father asked respectively which I smiled at, father's ego is still pretty big, but since the event five hundred years ago he has become a lot more humble and respectful, actually listening to what the rest of Olympians have to say, even to Hades. Chaos smiled at that.

"Yes, I do." He stated, "Right now, the best thing we can do it fight them off. If you are alright with it, I have decided to split up my group." He explained and we nodded in acceptance.

"We are fine with whichever way you think is best Lord Chaos." Poseidon stated seriously and stoically. My smiled wavered, since that fateful day, Poseidon has been a lot more reserved and hasn't talked as much, he hasn't even joked around much anymore, it was sad to see and worried every single one of us, even Athena. Lord Chaos, sensing his sadness, smiled sympathetically at him before getting back to business.

"Since the Amazons have already been attacked and their forces have been shrunken so much, I am sending Seventh Guardian, Kiani, and Second Guardian, Sophia, to protect them." Kiani and Sophia nodded to each other, seeming to be holding back smiles, and then smiled over to the amazons, "For Camp Half-blood I am sending Vipengele and the Sixth Guardian, Corina, to take care of them." Corina grinned back at the Vipengele group who grinned back before they all smiled over at the campers from Camp Half-blood who seemed pretty happy from their expressions, "For Camp Jupiter," The campers from there sat up straight, waiting to know who was going to protect them, "The Cambiare group and The Fifth Guardian, Juliana, will protect you. And don't be fooled by their innocent and harmless smiles," He continued at their disapproving and disappointed smiles, "They are some of my best fighters." He finished before continuing on, "For Olympus I will have the Third Guardian, Ziana, and the Fourth Guardian, Jordan." Those two blushed at that, "And, as you can probably guess, I will be sending First Guardian, Zayden, to the Hunters." My eyes widened in shock at that as did everyone else's.

"Lord Chaos, with all due respect, can't you send a girl Guardian to protect us?" I questioned, avoiding looking at Zayden. Chaos smiled with understanding at me.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis, but since you and your hunters are such a small group and are in such vulnerable settings, the only way to protect you properly would be to send two Guardians to protect you, or send my best Guardian to which is Zayden. The other places need those Guardians to protect them and taking two of the girl Guardians away to fill Zayden's place will make one of the groups too vulnerable to attack." He apologized. I was still disappointed but nodded in understanding, he was stressed enough, I didn't need to stress him out even more. And for all I know, Zayden may not be as bad as I think though I don't have much hope on that, just from how mysterious, quiet, and emotionless he has been tells me that he is not much like _him_.

I sighed as the meeting was dismissed and Chaos left; all the campers being teleported by the gods, the Vipengele's teleporting themselves to Camp Half-Blood, Corina using magic to appear there. The Cambiare's and Juliana seemed to change into birds and flew out of Olympus, each picking a camper or two from Camp Jupiter to carry to the Camp. The Amazon's were teleported by the gods while Sophia grabbed Kiani's hand, both blushing(I wonder if there is something there?), before teleporting him and herself to the Amazon's headquarter, leaving just Zayden, the hunters, and I, the gods, nature creatures, Ziana, Jordan, and immortals already having left to other parts of Olympus. I sighed before getting up from my throne, shrinking to human size, and walking up to Zayden who stood there is his dark and mysterious clothes. As I reached him I started to speak.

"So you are protecting us." I grimaced, I didn't like that a boy was protecting us but since _him_ I have tried to not judge boys as much. He nodded at me in confirmation not saying a thing. I was about to say something when he looked up. I held a gasp as I just barely saw dark flowing green eyes that were so familiar yet so new that they took my breath away. I felt a connection of electricity spring up between us and feelings I haven't felt since _him_ arouse in me, making me feel irresistibly happy. He seemed to feel it too as his glowing and flowing green orbs widened with shock. I was shaken out of my thoughts as the hunters walked up to us.

"Well, we might as well head to our camp site and have introductions there. Our camp site is at Yellowstone National Park." And with that I teleported the hunters and I to our camp site, just seeing Zayden create a black portal type of thing to probably get him there. _I guess his powers are what I thought they were…_

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' by Red Foley(Yeah, I've been playing a continuous loop on my Christmas playlist since yesterday…)**

**Yay, I'm finished! Wow, that chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but I finished it. I hope the long and filled chapter made up for my absence. I'll try to update a lot more now and try not to have such a long break between updated chapters again. Well, have a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's a update(as you can tell). So for some reason when I started this chapter, I wanted it to start with a more serious mood then usual(shown by the first part of the chapter being on the bad side of the war) and felt like using a lot of big and descriptive words. But this chapter was fun to write, I love it and I hope you love it all as well. Well, that's all I can think of saying, so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own anything from the Percy Jackson books or from mythology.  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'Symphony No. 5 In C Minor, Op. 67, "Fate": Allegro Con Brio' by London Philharmonic Orchestra, David Parry(wow was that long to write…And yes, I'm a classical music geek, deal with it, it's what I get after playing in band for three years and loving it. I only stopped band because I went into High school and the band teacher in my High School is really mean and strict).**

Chapter 4  
Narrator's(my) P.O.V.

The forest gave a shady and foreboding disposition as the almost black moon shone down on it, the dark castle lurking in the middle of the vast woods on this dark and seemingly desolate planet. The forest was quiet save for the piercing howls of wolves far off in the distance and the roars of unknown beasts that would put fear in the heart of any soul, dead or alive. This planet was nameless and unknown to all people in the universe near it, but by the prowling and deplorable inhabitants, this planet is known as Pahayag, the home of one of the oldest living beings: The home of Order, twin brother of Chaos. There in the castle he lives and there he has lived since he was defeated and sent away by his brother, threatened with his very life if he ever returned.

But that threat didn't hold, Order was back and ready for revenge against his brother. It was time for him to take the throne as the rightful ruler of the universe, not his inadequate brother. His brother is not the best ruler; so many wars have been caused because of his ignorance and refusal to punish his own children and also because of his belief in the 'goodness' of man. So many people have died because of his hesitation and hope. Order has been watching Chaos since that final battle between them and finally believes that enough is enough, no more wars or death will happen because of his brother's foolishness and impractical idea of the world being good and how good always wins no matter what. All there truly is in the world are the evil and the people that try to be good yet stray off the path more than they should, soon ending on the path of evil.

His dimwitted brother, Chaos, believes that in every person there is a pure and wholesome goodness that is only further strengthened throughout life. But with every soul there is a malicious and wicked evil in them that is strengthened throughout life as well and it is up to the person to decide which path they will fallow: Good or Evil? Right now, Order is sitting in his throne room, planning out what to do next to further his plan of universal dominance. While the surrounding area of the castle seems lifeless and empty, the castle is where live thrives. Monsters, demi-gods, immortal, and everyone alike live here. They are Order's army and follow his every command, all wanting to end Chaos and take over the universe. A few hallways down from where Order is, a tall yet pale man is scrambling towards the throne room, festering up what courage he had left to tell his master the news.

His master assigned him as the lookout for Earth; it was his job to watch if anything new or suspicious happened and tell his master. Something had just happened on the thriving planet, something that he had been told to immediately report to Order if it came to past. So here he was, practically bolting down the hallways, racing towards the throne room, of course knocking over people and tables in his hast. Finally he reached the throne room and, after catching his breath for a second(he couldn't very well stutter and whisper the news to his master, it would take away from his presentability and strength), he knocked on the door, the customary thing to do when addressing the master.

"Come in." A powerful yet casual voice supplied from the other side of the door. The man, Geoffrey was his name, took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders, putting on an emotionless expression, opening the door, and walking in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his master and knelt down obediently, looking at the floor, "You may rise." He commanded smoothly. Geoffrey stood up slowly, raising his head to meet the striking silver eyes of his master.

"Hello master Order." He greeted politely and obediently. Order nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"Oh yes, Geoffrey." He stated slowly, "What news do you have?" He questioned.

"Chaos has sent his seven guardians and the two groups Vipengele and Cambiare to help the Olympians and their forces." Geoffrey admitted. Order didn't say anything; he just stood up and silently walked over to the window, staring out over his planet.

"Yes, I guessed he would soon. Where has he deployed them?" Order inquired calmly, not meeting the servants glance.

"He has sent the Seventh and Second Guardians to protect the Amazons, the Vipengele's and the Sixth Guardian to Camp Half-Blood, the Cambiare's and Fifth Guardian to Camp Jupiter, the Third and Fourth Guardians to Olympus, and the First Guardian to the Hunters of Artemis." The man explained obediently. Order hummed in thought, still staring out the window, now at the black nothingness surrounding his planet, the black nothingness he and his brother had created together. Finally after a minute, he spoke.

"I've heard so much about this First Guardian, yet I have never watched him in action unlike I have with the other Guardians." He absentmindedly stated, "I think it's about time I do, don't you?" He casually questioned, turning back to look at the servant. Geoffrey nodded in agreement.

"Yes my Lord." He stated quietly, expression still emotionless. Order gave him an evil smile.

"Very well then. Inform Aisling to gather a small force of about fifty soldiers. Tell her that there will be a battle tomorrow at noon against the Hunters and their…Guardian." He snidely stated, walking back to his seat and sitting down. Geoffrey suppressed a shudder at the name, Aisling was the fortune-teller and the torturer of the army, she was Order's number one soldier and assassin and was a complete sadist. Everyone in the army feared her because she was always the one to punish the soldiers for their disobedience to Order's well, for a lack of a better word, orders.

The worst part was that she seemed to take a liking to Geoffrey and enjoyed punishing him the most out of all the soldiers. Geoffrey was terrified of the seemingly harmless woman but, for fear of upsetting his master and showing weakness, he nodded obediently, bowed once again, and left the room. But, thousands of miles away from the planet of Pahayag, the hunters, Artemis, and 'Zayden' had just finally settled around the newly made fire in their camp at Yellowstone National Park, completely ignorant to the upcoming battle. It was quiet besides the crackling of the fire and the crickets, lying in the trees surrounding their camp. Finally, Artemis spoke up.

"Well we might as well begin the introductions seeing as we will most likely be together for a while." Artemis stated begrudgingly and everyone nodded in agreement, including Zayden. Everyone shared a glance before Thalia stepped forward, sighing.

"I guessed I should start this." She grumbled before looking at Zayden, "I'm Thalia," She glared here, "_Just _Thalia. I'm fifteen, a daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of the Hunters." She shortly stated. Unnoticed by the hunters and Artemis, Zayden seemed to be having a hard time keeping a smile off his face and from hugging Thalia, yeah they seemed to fight every time they were together, but he had missed his cousin. After she sat back down, Phoebe reluctantly stood. She was a girl about 5'5' with flowing black hair that reached her shoulders, light blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Phoebe Russell, 14 and a daughter of Apollo." She muttered before quickly sitting down. Zayden nodded, recognizing her as the hunter who had purposely been pranked by the Stoll's for shooting arrows at their helmets during Capture the flag, which kept her from going on the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth. After her, a girl about four and a half feet tall with short brown hair and honey colored eyes came forward. Her skin was the color of cocoa butter and she seemed to be between the ages of 5 and 8.

"I'm Julia Connors; I'm six and a daughter of Hecate." Julia muttered before quickly stepping back into the line. There was a pause as everyone looked from each other before one girl sighed and stepped forward. She seemed about five foot, twelve years old, had chestnut colored hair, light skin, and turquoise colored eyes.

"My name is Clarimond Ashdown or Clare for short. I'm twelve and a regular mortal." She stepped back as another girl hesitantly stepped forward. She was about 4'9', fifteen, and had shoulder length red hair, tan skin, and sapphire eyes.

"Heather Johnson, fourteen, daughter of Dionysus." She mumbled before stepping back in line. A girl with wavy yet short brown hair, tan skin, and striking green eyes stepped forward. Unnoticed by the other girls, Percy took a sharp breath, recognizing the girl immediately.

"Katie Gardener, eighteen, daughter of Demeter." She mumbled before going back to the other girls. Percy, still trying to get over the fact that she was actually still alive –not that he wanted her to be dead he just thought she would die-, briefly wondered that if she was still alive then who else was? When they were in the meeting he kept his head straight at Chaos and the twelve Olympians, not wanting to look at anyone else. What if some of his other friends were alive and had been there? What if Annabeth was? He shook himself out of those thoughts and continued to listen to the introductions, deciding to think about that matter later. A girl about ten or so with long dirty blond hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes, about five foot one was next. She smiled lightly at Zayden which surprised him but he lightly smiled back which seemed to shock her as well.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Bloomstein, I'm ten and a daughter of Iris." With that she simply stepped back. A girl with long blond hair, tan skin, and grey eyes stepped forward. Zayden frowned slightly at the resemblance she had to Annabeth. _Probably a daughter of Athena, _He thought absentmindedly.

"I'm Charlotte Jones. I'm eleven and a daughter of Minerva." She informed proudly before stepping back. Zayden was surprised at the Minerva thing but figured out that they let Roman demi-god's in the Hunt now. Another girl came forward. She had long straight black hair, dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, looking about 5'3' at the age of probably eight.

"Grace Brown. I'm eight and mortal." With that she went back to her previous spot, a new girl stepping up to the spotlight. She had flowing blond hair, tanned skin, and bright and vivid blue eyes. She seemed about five and was at the height of 4'1'.

"Delilah Moore, DeeDee or Lilah for short. Five and a daughter of Aphrodite." She brightly stated before jumping back. Next a seemingly thirteen year old girl with blond hair, tanned skin, and gray eyes, probably 5'3', stepped forward.

"Scarlett Gunderson, Lettie for short. Thirteen and a daughter of Athena." She stated before stepping back into line. A girl about 5'6' and sixteen years old with light brown hair, light skin, and hazel eyes filled with mischief came towards Zayden.

"My name is Cameron Carson, Cammie for short. I'm sixteen and a daughter of Hermes." She stepped back at that as a girl about 4'9' with black spiky hair, black eyes, and pale skin stepped forward.

"Colette Clarke. Fifteen and a daughter of Hades." She stated before stepping back. Finally the last girl stepped up. She had striking blue eyes, light blond hair, and tan skin. She seemed about six or so and about 4'3'.

"Evaline Delores, Eva for short. Six and a daughter of Zeus." She stepped back then. It was silent before Artemis spoke.

"Well, now that we have told you about us, why don't you tell us about yourself?" She questioned.

Zayden(Percy)'s P.O.V.

I grew uneasy; I wanted them to trust me and I knew this would be the only way. But what if I got too close to the truth and they got suspicious? I trusted the hunters because they vouched for me when I was about to be killed, some of the few that were on my side. But I didn't want anyone to know I was Percy yet, it was too soon. So I decided to just tell them the basic information on me and if I was asked anything that would be too close to my old self, I wouldn't answer and would ask for another question, despite the consequences. I sighed before sitting down around the fire like the hunters were.

"What do you want to know?" I politely and respectively questioned.

"How long have you been in Chaos' Army?" Scarlett questioned. _Wow, right to the big questions,_ I thought absentmindedly.

"For five hundred years." I answered simply. They seemed surprised at that.

"Wow, long time. About as long as I've been in the Hunters." Thalia muttered, staring at me in suspicion and wonder which did not help with my nerves.

"You said before that you were from Earth." I nodded in confirmation at Heather's question, "Are you a mortal or demi-god?"

"Demi-god." I bluntly stated, wishing that they would not ask any more questions like that because Thalia had a look on her face as if she was trying to figure me out. Artemis raised an eyebrow at that, gaining a look of concentration, probably trying to remember any demi-gods from five hundred years ago.

"Who's your parent?" Julia inquired. I hesitated before deciding.

"I'd rather not say." I said slowly, holding back a flinch as they all glare at me.

"Why not?" Phoebe demanded.

"I'd rather not bring up much of my…past." I stated, successfully keeping the pain and hurt out of my voice. They all glared at me in disgust.

"Just what I expect of a man. To only tell us the information he wants to." Phoebe muttered, barely audible so I wouldn't hear it. But I did and it hurt; they didn't even know me yet and yet they were already judging me. It's not my fault, if I told them that I was a son of Poseidon they would either figure I was Percy or Daniel and then it'd be easy from there.

"Why not?" Artemis questioned in curiosity, raising an eyebrow. I thought over what I could say before I came up with something.

"Pretty much all the people in Chaos' Army," I started off instead and I could see their confusion, "Have either been lost, betrayed, abandoned, or killed and then reborn. Each and every single one of them has had a sad and trying life that has weighed down on them." I explained quietly as they stared at me, luckily no longer glaring, "In the army, we gain a new life, a new destiny and try to forget our horrible past or, at the very least, learning to get past them or not dwell on them. I am no exception to that part of the entrance into the army." I concluded, answering yet not answering Artemis' question. They grimaced in frustration at my mysterious message after they took it in, but seemed to let it go.

"Were you ever married?" Clare asked and I shook my head.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" Eva innocently questioned and I smiled sadly and bitterly.

"Just one. A long time ago." I stated.

"Do you ever see her anymore?" Scarlett questioned, seeing my bitter smile.

"No, I haven't seen her in over five hundred years." I answered.

"You haven't dated since then?" Phoebe demanded in shock, probably thinking that it was impossible for a boy to be single that long. I nodded and they all stared at me in disbelief.

"Did you break her heart?" Charlotte demanded after she recovered from her shock. Everyone got out of their shock and sat up straight, glaring at me, ready to hear me say yes so they could have a good reason to hate me. I held back my tears at the irony of that statement and swallowed the sobs in my throat; while I had moved on and put Annabeth's betrayal behind me it still hurt at time, especially now since I am back on the source of my past pain. I took a deep breath before answering.

"No, I didn't." My answer was barely audible, loud enough for them to hear me, yet almost a whisper. They seemed shocked and confused at that; I could tell they wanted to believe that was a lie so they could hate me, but they could hear the honesty and pain in my voice and they knew I was telling the truth. The tension was thick now; no one dared to speak, none of them wanted to break the tense silence. Finally some spoke.

"Are you still a maiden?" Julia blurted out before blushing brightly as everyone started laughing at that, "I-I mean, not a m-maiden as you are a boy, but, I-I mean a-" She stuttered in embarrassment, trying to cover her hurried mistake. I grinned and chuckled, happy the tense atmosphere had been broken at that.

"Don't worry." I reassured, grinning, "I understand what you meant." I promised. She and the rest of the girls seemed shocked at my grin but focused more on calming down. Julia smiled gratefully at me for that and I smiled softly back. When everyone calmed down finally, I spoke, "As to your question," They all looked at me for the answer, "Yes I am." That seemed to shock them even more.

"H-how old are you?" Katie questioned, still shocked at my answer.

"Well, I am around 500 years old officially, but physically I am eighteen, as I was when I joined the army." I answered. Artemis seemed shocked and impressed.

"That young and already one of the most powerful beings in the universe?" She inquired. I shrugged.

"Well, people in Chaos' army range between early teens to early twenties." I replied and she seemed confused.

"But what about the Cambiare group and Juliana?" Charlotte questioned, "Most of them seem to be younger than teens." She commented and the other hunters and Artemis nodded in agreement. _Observant, _I thought absentmindedly.

"Well, as Juliana has the office of youth and Cambiare is her group, they have the ability to change their age. They have powers from all her offices; metamorphosis is just their main and most powerful ability." I explained, "Most of them are the same age as us."

"So how old is Juliana really?" Thalia questioned and I frowned at that.

"I honestly don't know." They seemed shocked at that, "She usually stays as a six year old." I finished. After a minute or so, Thalia spoke.

"When's your birthday?" She questioned. I tensed slightly as I realized she was trying to narrow everything down to see if I was anyone she knew from Camp Half-blood five hundred years ago.

"In August, when's yours?" I questioned, trying to get the subject off me. Sadly, she just glared at me.

"December." She snapped before continuing to question me, "Why don't you show us who you are?" She demanded, glaring at me. I frowned.

"I'd rather not reveal myself yet." I hesitantly stated which caused all the hunters to glare at me.

"Why not? You do know that the longer you resist on showing us who you are, the less we trust you?" Lauren inquired which made me sigh.

"I know that, I just would rather not." I stated tiredly.

"How can we trust you if you don't trust us?" Clarimond demanded. Percy winced slightly, though they didn't notice.

"It's not that I don't trust you…" I protested softly, "It's just…" I hesitated, "It's just that who I am is…a hard secret to keep." I stated instead, "If I told you, you would…treat me differently." I stated, "And I'd rather be hated and scorned, then the way you'd treat me." I finished. As I stared out at the hunters, my attention was averted as I realized how late it was. Looking back at them I continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day and I think it's bedtime. So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to sleep." And with that, I stood up and walked away from the camp fire. As I reached the edge of the hunter's tents, I waved my hand, making a pure black tent appear and stepped in, closing the flap behind me. I sighed stressfully, pulling my hood down and running a hand through my hair.

I wished I could tell them, seeing the looks on their faces of how confused they were and how wary they were of me tore at my heart. Just seeing Artemis, Thalia, and Katie's expression made me half ready to rip my hood off and show myself. But I couldn't, they can't know that I'm alive and in the army, they'd treat me differently, they'd constantly watch my back and may call me Percy on accident. Even more, I'm not ready to reveal myself yet; it's been so long. How do I know if they have not been changed and hate me now? How do I know if they aren't happy I'm dead? Five hundred years is a long time to change your view on a person. I sighed before getting into my pj's and climbing into my bed, deciding to think more on this in the morning; now it was time for bed.

**What I'm listening to right now: 'Once Upon A Time' by ABC( I've missed the past few episodes and decided to catch up on them now while writing this, it's an absolutely amazing show if you don't know or haven't seen it).  
Welp, there's that chapter! It was really fun to write(especially the start), but towards the end when Percy's being questioned by the Hunters, I got caught up in writer's block because I couldn't think of anything else for them to ask and somehow make him be able to leave to go to bed. I tried to bear through it without much success, so I'm not really happy on how it ended, but I hope you liked this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter to introduce Order and his side as well as the Hunter's to Percy and also as a way to show what will happen tomorrow(stated in the first P.O.V. if you don't remember). But I hope you thought it was a great filler chapter, I tried to not make it boring, but I don't really know if I was successful at that. Well, I should probably go to bed now, it's getting late and I have school tomorrow. So, goodnight, I hope you all have a great week or time till I update again. I don't know when that'll be, but I'll try to update again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I'm updating so late. A lot has been going on these past few months. To get through it fast, I'll admit that I kind of lazed about on writing in February and then just as I was about to start writing this chapter about mid-March, my oldest sister had a miscarriage(five months in) so my mother had to go back home to Ireland to help her through the hard time and I had to stay and help my dad take care of my siblings. On top of that, I got a job and started working the day after my mom left since I had just turned sixteen and my parents wanted me to get a job. Between school, homework, my job, and my family I had pretty much absolutely no time for fanfiction so for quite a while I barely went on this website. After two weeks, my mom finally came home which eased my time a little, but I still had school and work. Seriously, I'd go to school, go home to go get my siblings, rush home again, get ready for work, and then rush to work all in the space of about an hour(I walk home from school). Then I'd stay at work from about four to eight or nine, eat dinner, and then finish my homework before going to bed. Soon, I had to quit my job because it was getting too much. Between that time and the end of school I focused on school because my grades had started to drop(my teachers had also piled on the work). Finally school ended, but I had to go to church camp right after it and…yeah. I was able to start writing more, but then some personal things happened with my step-sister and she ended up moving in with us, finishing off my crazy few months. But, now life has calmed down and I'm able to write yet again! So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the characters and things that weren't from the books.  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'Pearl Harbor Theme Song'(Such a sad yet beautiful movie…)**

Chapter 5  
Narrator's(my) P.O.V.

It was just reaching dawn at the Hunter's camp. The place slowly lit up as the sun came and shone through the forest. The forest was waking up, the birds chirping awake and the animals stretching out of their stupor. As the hunters slumbered away in their tents, one tent was empty as the person sleeping there was already up, sitting at the campfire, staring into the dying embers. About an hour or two after everyone went to sleep; Zayden woke up and came up to the fire, listening carefully to the forest around him. He had suddenly woken up last night to the strong feeling of premonition and he knew; something was going to happen today, and soon. So, ignoring his tiredness, he got up and came to sit out at the fire, determined to follow out his assignment of protecting the hunt.

Fortunately, nothing had come to attack the camp through the night, but that didn't mean that Zayden would relax, the feeling was still just as strong and until it went away, Zayden would stay on guard. As Zayden sat there, listening to the forest around him, his attention drifted towards Artemis and the hunter's ten, just a dozen feet away from him. He felt sad that he could not reveal himself to them, but he knew in his heart that it was not time; he had to keep him identity a secret until the time was right. He knew the hunters would not like that, after all, to them he's just a disgusting and power lusting male, hoping to control everyone around him, just like every other male was. Zayden had decided to try to prove them wrong; he had learned from Thalia that the hunters had actually respect him when he was still just little Perseus Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon and he would get them to like the new Percy at all costs, he didn't want this time to be uncomfortable for all of them.

As he focused again on the forest surrounding him, he realized how beautiful it was. The clearing they were in was surrounded by tall and enormous pine trees, hiding some of the sunlight trying to pour into the clearing, though some of course managed to and lit up the place. About five miles the distance of the forest were mountains, the tops still covered in snow. As a son of Poseidon, Zayden felt that there was a river a little the right of the camp and after about a mile, it rolled into a crystal blue lake that was home to many kinds of animals. Taking in a deep breath of the pure and clean forest air, Zayden realized that he would like it here very much, though the hunters would probably move around soon. Zayden was pulled out of his thoughts as someone spoke behind him.

"Up so early?" The familiar voice questioned. Staying calm and still to hide his surprise, Zayden stood slow and turned, his eyes meeting two beautiful sparkling silver eyes just like the full moon. Ignoring the fluttering in his chest, Zayden bowed respectfully.

"Lady Artemis." He greeted politely, standing up straight again. She nodded professionally at him in response.

"So what has gotten you up so early? Could you not sleep or do you always get up this early?" She questioned. Zayden hid a smile as he saw a faint glow of amusement in her eyes. But, he grew serious as that question brought up the reason he was up so early.

"I feel as if something will happen today." He stated simply. That quickly got rid of the amusement from Artemis as she sighed.

"I feel it too; I have been tossing and turning all night, yet have found no sleep because of the uneasiness. What about you?" She questioned. Business-like as always, he answered.

"I was awoken from my sleep by the feeling and figured that I would be more alert if I sat outside of my tent." Zayden answered. Artemis seemed surprised yet happy at that.

"It seems that you are serious about your assignment to protect us." She grimaced slightly at the thought that she actually needed to be protected.

"I always take my assignments seriously. Chaos assigned me this mission and I plan to follow it no matter the cost." Zayden answered sincerely and honestly, making Artemis smile in gratitude. Sighing, she glanced at the hunter's tents.

"Well, it is about time to wake up the hunters." She figured, turning around to the hunter's tents. When she was gone, Zayden breathed a sigh of relief at having gotten through that conversation without blurting out his feelings. You see, ever since Zayden was a little kid, Artemis had always been one of his favorite goddesses, he has always looked up to her for her independence and intelligence and since Zayden had first met Artemis, he has had a crush on her. She was just so different from other girls; he couldn't imagine himself loving anyone else more. But, since she was a maiden goddess who despised the male population, Zayden, who was of course Percy at the time, knew that she would never love him so he tried to move on. Trying to build a nonexistent love for Annabeth, Percy soon tricked himself to believe he was over Artemis and loved Annabeth now and, after a while, he soon did truly fall in love with her.

But, of course, she broke his heart by going with his brother and after that Zayden realized that he still loved Artemis as much as he always has, if not more. That is one of the reasons why he was protecting the hunt so much; he couldn't bare it if Artemis was hurt because of his ignorance. As he stared out into the forest, he grinned as he heard Artemis waking up the hunters and their tired and angry groans at being woken up. Grinning, Zayden stood up. His grin widened as he heard Artemis waking up Thalia which was signaled by her enormous and frustrated groan in exasperation. Walking over to the kitchen, he was waiting a few minutes before the hunters finally showed up, scowling or yawning as they rubbed their sleepy eyes.

As they caught sight of Zayden, their scowls deepened as they shot a glare at him, still mad for his mysterious and annoying attitude last night. Zayden was sad at that having been what their first impression of him was, but he just couldn't tell them, he was still hurt by his past and just talking about it so soon after coming to earth for the first time since he was 'killed' was too much, even if the hunters were on his side at the time. Sad now, Zayden just kept his face emotionless as he stared at Artemis who started to speak to the hunters.

"Ok, who wants to hunt for breakfast this morning?" She questioned. All the hunters groaned in response, too tired to want to hunt right now. As Zayden stared out at the group, his eyes lit up as he got an idea that hopefully would make the hunters warm up to him.

"Artemis," She turned to look at him in inquisition, "If it is alright with you, may I go hunt for breakfast?" He inquired. She seemed surprised at that. After a second, she gained a thoughtful look which, after a minute, turned to acceptance. But, before she could speak, someone else did.

"How do we know you won't poison it?" Thalia demanded, glaring suspiciously at Zayden, wide awake now. He was taken back at that, hurt by her assumption, but he held back the instinct to stumble and kept his expression controlled.

"Thalia!" Artemis exclaimed in shock but Thalia ignored that and continued to glare at Zayden. While he was still hurt that someone who was like a sister to him would assume that, Zayden knew that she didn't know it was him, so he calmed down and answered her.

"I am here to protect you all Thalia." Zayden was tempted for a second to call her either daughter of Zeus or lieutenant, but decided against it, "While you may not know or trust me, I promise my allegiance that I will protect you no matter what and will not let any harm come to you that I can prevent. So why would I intend harm to you when I am here to _protect _you?" He questioned. She seemed defeated at that and sat back, though she continued to glare at him. Artemis calmed at that.

"I'll get you a bow." She stated, but Zayden shook his head.

"It's not needed Artemis." He countered. She looked at him in confusion, "I have my own." He stated before his bow and arrow appeared out of thin air into his hands. The hunters and Artemis gasped in shock at the bow; they couldn't believe that he had such a beautiful bow. Zayden's bow was as dark as the deepest oceans, yet it seemed to glow with an enormous amount of power. It was deeply engraved with lines of pure silver and the ends twisted in a fancy way, the kind of way that only royals –and gods- could afford. The string itself seemed to be made of actual silver, the cleanest and purest you could find, yet it was as moveable and fluid as any other bow string. _The color of Artemis' eyes, _Zayden thought to himself, smiling happily. He quickly wiped it off his face though so no one would see.

"It's..." Artemis started, but trailed off in awe. The hunters were just as shocked and awed by the bow, but they tried to hide it, not wanting to show that they were impressed by something belonging to him. Holding back another smile, Zayden spoke.

"Deer?" He questioned which gained him a lot of confused looks.

"What?" Artemis questioned.

"Deer. Is that what I am to hunt?" Zayden repeated and the confusion cleared from their face.

"Yes, of course, deer." She confirmed.

"Alright, I will be right back." And with that, Zayden popped away in a second. After a few minutes of hunting, he finally found a pack of deer grazing by a lake. Crouching down in a tree, Zayden pulled an arrow out of his quiver and placed it on the bow. Like the bow, the arrows were pitch black, engraved in silver leading all the way to the feathers. The feathers themselves were silver and soft to the touch. Zayden pulled back the string and, taking a deep breath, he let the arrow sore through the sky. A second later it pierced through the skin and heart of the biggest deer in the group, the group scattering in panic as the injured deer fell to the ground, dead. Jumping down, Zayden flashed the bow and arrow away and picked up the deer; _thank Chaos that I had grown stronger when I became a guardian in the army, _Zayden thought to himself. With that, he flashed back to camp, startling the girls. Laying the deer on the table, the girls gasping at its size, Zayden stepped back and snapped his fingers, causing the deer to become prepared and ready to eat, gaining him another gasp from the hunters.

"You could've done that from the very start, couldn't you?" Artemis asked suspiciously. Zayden grinned a little and nodded.

"Yeah, but I like doing things the regular way, plus it's easier to go hunting and use my powers to make the deer ready than using my powers to find a deer, kill it, and then prepare it. A lot less magically draining." He explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's eat hunters." And with that, they sat and dug in.

Aisling's P.O.V.

I sighed as I defeated the soldier in front of me, grinning in triumph as the soldier whimpered in pain, bleeding profusely from many cuts placed meticulously all over his body by me. I took a deep breath, cherishing the adrenaline running through my blood, watching the loser's blood drip from my sword to the ground, staining the already red floor even more.

"Next!" I called as the last man I defeated crawled away towards the infirmary across the room. The group surrounding me shared looks and, after a second, one lone soldier stepped out. He seemed calm on the outside by his expression, but when you study a person's posture, you realize the true emotions running through them. The soldier stood rod straight, but if you scrutinized his knees, feet, and jaw you could see that they were quivering just the slightest. His eyes were a little wider than usual and his hands were tightly clenched around his swords. All in all, this showed that inside he was probably blubbering like a baby, scared for his life. Internally I tutted at that, _soldiers these days, they are such cowards and babies, _I spat to myself.

"Well!" I snapped, glaring at him. I grinned evilly as I saw his quivering increased by just the slightest bit. After hesitating for a second, he stepped forward before bolting across the room towards me, his swords raised. I sighed quietly, _men, always the first to attack, never choosing to think first, _I criticized. As he got closer, I watched relaxed until he was about an arm's length from me. As he swung his swords from both sides towards both of my arms, I took a deep breath before fluidly dropping to the ground, grinning as I heard his swords clash together, screeching as they missed their target and definitely distracting the soldier as he flinched at the sharp sound.

Taking his distraction to my advantage, I landed in a crouch and swept my leg under his feet, causing him to fall backwards to the floor with a grunt of pain. Gracefully jumping up, I readied my swords and started to swing down at him. Eyes widening, the soldier gasped and quickly rolled out of the way of my swords. But, expecting that I went for the soldier again, this time a little slower, messing with him. The soldier breathed heavily as he scurried across the floor away from my swords, eyes wide with terror as the adrenaline and fear pumped through his bloodstream. Taking pleasure in the waves of fear coming off him, I stepped back, grinning down at him.

"Get up and fight like a soldier!" I snarled and his eyes widened before he jumped up, clenching his grasp around his swords even more, idiotically seeking protection and safety from them. Sadly for him, they would not help him in a fight against me, just harm and slow him down even more. Again and again I swung my swords, his own occasionally and sloppily blocking my own, but the majority of my swings pierced skin, making the red liquid so vital to people leak out of his tired and exhausted body from multiple wounds. I had to admit, the soldier had courage to continue fighting and defending himself, but unfortunately for him, courage didn't mean you gain skill, it just means that you put yourself through even more risk and danger because of your pride and arrogance. Grinning I raised my arms in one last swing and came down while he was taking a breather -stupid mistake- and slashed his chest open, gaining a loud and agonizing yell or pain from him. He tumbled forward to his knees and then face planted the floor. Grinning in triumph, I stepped back from the almost dead body. Staring for a second, I sighed.

"Will someone come help him? Sadly, we still need him in our army. After all, he's the captain." I snarled. Two soldiers hesitated before scrambling forward and quickly picking him up, carrying him to the infirmary since he couldn't bring himself. Smiling sadistically, I was about to call for a new challenger, when the doors opened. My grin widened when I saw who it was, "Oh, Geoffrey, how nice of you to come visit to see my training!" I exclaimed happily, sheathing my sword. To my disappointment, there was no sign that he felt any fear or tension towards me, not even the littlest degree of movement. That is why I have always taken a liking to him; he's always been so serious, calm, and comfortable around everyone, it is my goal to at least once get him to show the slightest bit of fear towards me. Sadly, it has been hundreds of years since we met and yet he still has not shown a sliver of fear towards me. Another reason I take such an interest in him is because he is the only soldier or monster that I have ever met that can beat me in a fight, the only person whose moves I cannot guess or know about in a fight, rendering my best skill useless.

Geoffrey has been a part of this army since even before I joined which definitely gives him an advantage in the areas of battle and his status to Order. Many people say that I am Order's number one soldier, but in truth, they do not know that when I fight Geoffrey and actually beat him, I am usually cheating by using my fortune telling powers and other things to get my way, if everyone knew that then Geoffrey would be known as the best soldier in the army. The one thing I do own is that I am the best assassin in the army, no one can compare to me, not even Geoffrey. Smiling at the thought, I turned fully towards Geoffrey and started towards him, "Do you wish to battle?" Everyone behind me tensed. Though they didn't think that Geoffrey was the best fighter, they definitely knew he was the second best fighter in the army and that the fights between Geoffrey and I were very rare and terrifying to watch. No one really ever got to see a battle between us two and when they did, the people seemed to be in awe for the rest of their life at the amount of skill and raw energy they saw in the fight. Geoffrey smiled(which seemed to shock everyone in the room, they were probably all wondering how someone could actually smile at me) and nodded in greeting to me.

"While a battle against you would be exciting Aisling, I have a mission for you from Lord Order." He answered. That surprised me, but I kept my composure, not wanting to give Geoffrey the benefit of the doubt.

"What is the mission?" I inquired seriously, my smile gone now.

"Order has informed me that you are to go with a small force and attack the hunters of Artemis tomorrow." He informed.

"What is the goal of this mission exactly?" I questioned because it is rare that we would attack such a small group in a war so important. Geoffrey smiled.

"It seems that Chaos," I grimaced at that name, "Has sent his army to protect earth, realizing that we wish to attack. He has sent all the guardians and two of the groups to earth to protect it. Order wishes you to go attack the hunters which is where the first Guardian is positioned." He answered and I grinned at that. When I first learned that there was a new guardian five hundred years ago I didn't think much of him. But, then I met him on the battlefield off on a small planet named Yugarian and was blown away by his skill, almost as good as Geoffrey was, which is quite the accomplishment. Since then I have fought him two other times and am still in shock and awe at his skills.

He is the perfect combination of strength, determination, intelligence, speed, grace, and skill. Just like Geoffrey, I can never seem to be able to guess his next move. But, unlike Geoffrey, even when I try to use my fortune-telling powers, I still don't know his next moves, he is just too fast and unpredictable to figure out, _which makes him the best fighting partner for me as well as the perfect boyfriend_, I thought, grinning internally. Even better, he is always so stoic and serious, I would just love to even hear a spike of emotion of some kind in his voice, the only one I've ever heard is the occasional showing of anger. I long to see his face since he always keeps it hidden from everyone around him.

Who was Zayden Blaze before he joined the army? We have searched all over the universes to see if we can find his identity like we have done with all the other guardians, but with him we can never find him, every time we do find someone with that name they either have died or have no connection to the army or any experience with fighting like he does. Because of that, we have concluded that it must be an alias which a few have used in the army, usually to get away from their past. That just makes me even more curious about him; what was so bad about his past that he felt the need to change his name, join the army, and get a new fresh start to life?

"Very well, I will go. When is the attack planned for?" I inquired.

"Tomorrow at noon." He informed me.

"How big should the group be?" I questioned.

"He said a small force of about fifty to show them all a bit of our power." Geoffrey stated. I nodded at that.

"Tell Lord Order that I will gather that group and head out tomorrow at noon." I informed him and he nodded.

"I will." With that, I turned and left the room in a dramatic fashion.

~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~

I grinned in exhilaration as my fifty soldiers and I boarded the ship that would send us to the planet of earth. I couldn't wait to fight Zayden yet again, to see if he had improved from the last time we fought. Even more, I would be able to fight against Artemis and the hunters whose skills I have heard about a lot throughout the universes, I want to know if all the rumors were true. Sitting down in my seat, I my grin widened as we started to fly towards the little unexpecting planet.

Zayden's(Percy's) P.O.V.  
~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~

When lunch was done, after heating the leftovers from breakfast over a fire, I decided to try to get on the hunters good side as much as I could and collected the dishes from the table before starting on washing the dishes. As a son of Poseidon I usually can just wash water over them, but I didn't want anyone to become suspicious, plus I also wanted to do it the old-fashioned way so I could keep any facts of the hunters thinking I am lazy. After about twenty minutes(and a lot of strange looks and glares from the hunters) I finished the chore and decided to practice at the archery range.

Halfway there, I froze as I heard yells coming from a little into the forest. The hunters nearest me froze on what they were doing before exchanging looks before rushing towards where the sounds came from, I right with them. After a few seconds of running we ran into an open clearing, stopping immediately as we spotted a group of about fifty or so soldiers stood across from us. Many were monsters while a few were humans. What made me freeze though was the person in front of those soldiers.

"Aisling." I stated in disgust, stepping closer to her. She was a soldier who I have fought twice before and she is a complete nutcase. She seems to have some weird obsession with me and keeps trying to figure me out, find out my identity, to make me her boyfriend, and to get my to join their side. She is an insane woman who, sadly, is an amazing fighter. It has been rumored that she is also the fortune teller of Order's army so either she has yet to use it on me(which scares me a lot because she's already close to beating me) or it doesn't work on me(which I hope is the true reason). And of course she's the one to appear down here to fight us. Her grinned widened at that.

"Zayden Blaze." She drew out in a sultry and smooth. My eyes narrowed at her and from the corner of my eyes, I could tell that the hunters were narrowing their own eyes at her in suspicion, wondering if she's a threat or not, though it was kind of confirmed that she was from my tone, "It's been a while hasn't it? Have you decided to join our side yet? We could use a fighter like you among us, like I've said before, we would make quite the pair, in more than just fighting." She hinted at, winking at me which just made me glare even more.

"As I have told you before Aisling, I will never join your side, and you can forget about us ever becoming partners in either way because that'll never happen." I snapped. She sighed sadly as if I had just told her maybe some other time.

"You might as well accept Zayden, sooner or later you will. What does this planet have for you anyway? It's just filled with snotty and arrogant gods who believe they are better than ever demi-god and human here," She glared at Artemis who had stepped up to stand right next to me. Artemis just glared back even angrier and harsher, "I doubt you like the way the Olympians run things considering you're hero complex." She stated. Even though I didn't like how most of them did run the world(then again can you blame me? They did 'kill' me on false and untrustworthy information) I would never let her know that I didn't.

"No matter how bad you think they run this world, that does not mean you can just take over, thinking you can do a better job." I snapped. She tutted teasingly, shaking her head.

"Of course we would do a better job, we wouldn't be ungrateful to the Earth like the Olympians are, we wouldn't ignore the humans or demi-gods as if they are unskilled and nothing. We would not put ourselves on high and boast about the skills that we don't have." She truthfully stayed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't ignore the humans and demi-gods and you wouldn't put yourselves on a pedestal to boast about skills you don't own." Artemis looked over at me in betrayal when I said that which, I admit, hurt me, it hurt that she didn't trust me. Aisling beamed happily at me.

"Exactly, you're finally getting it al-" She started, but I interrupted her.

"I wasn't finished." I spat, "Instead of ignoring the mortals and half-bloods, you would enslave them and treat them as straw dummies, destroying and demolishing them for entertainment and fun. And yes, you wouldn't put yourselves on a step and boast about skills you don't have. You'd put yourselves on a step and boast about the skills you _do _have by terrorizing all the humans and creatures living on the earth. So no, you ruling earth would not be better." I snapped. She seemed sad and sighed shaking her head.

"Very well Zayden. We might as well go on with the reason we are here. I wanted to get back to the headquarters so I can make it for a late lunch." The hunters, Artemis, and I growled at that. I heard some hunters, about five or so, step back into the trees and pull out their bows and arrows while the rest pulled out their hunting knives, swords, or staffs to fight with. Artemis pulled out her hunting knives while I pulled my two swords from my back. We were frozen, staring at each other, before we suddenly both charged towards one another, yelling cries of war.

After a minute, we all made contact. Back and forth we fought, neither I nor Aisling making a single move in our own way. We were evenly matched; we had both been trained for centuries to be able to persevere through any battle with determination, told to never give up and to keep fighting till the enemy was decimated or we were killed ourselves. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that each hunter was fighting between three to six enemies, some getting the upper hand while others were struggling to beat them. I was brought back to my own fight as Aisling threw a surprise swing towards my legs, hoping to knock me to the floor, but, having fought against that move so many times, I quickly jumped up, the sword missing my feet, as I kick her in the stomach with all my strength.

She flew back as I landed back on my feet after doing a flip so I wouldn't fall to the ground. A few seconds later, she smashed into a tree and crumbled to the floor, shocked beyond disbelief and almost losing consciousness. Shaking to dizziness from her head, she shakily stood up and glared at me, growling, before lifting her swords up and charging me again with a yell. We engaged in a fight yet again, but while I fought her, I kept an eye on all the hunters, after all, I am their guardian and it is my duty to protect them. There weren't many enemies left, only about one or two on each hunter and they were beating them easily. Artemis had defeated her monsters and was running about, helping the hunters who needed help against their foes.

My attention was caught as one of the hunters, Julia I believe was her name, was struggling against two monsters. My eyes widened as I saw another monster sneaking up on her, unnoticed by her or anyone else. I hoped that Artemis could help back Artemis was too busy fighting another monster across the field from Julia; she'd never make it in time. Deciding in about a millisecond, I jumped up and quickly swept my leg towards Aisling's feet. Catching her by surprise, she fell to the ground, groaning in absolute surprise and pain. Not taking a second more, I ran towards Julia as fast as I could, weaving in and around different fights. Right as the monster swung towards her back, I intercepted his blade, watching as sparks flew as he sword screeched down mine. I quickly threw him back and, after a second, I pulled my sword from his and stabbed him in his chest, making him dissolve into golden dust.

Julia took on glance and seemed surprised at what happened, but she quickly went back to her own fight as one monster swung his sword at her. Instinctively, I turned and threw my swords up in an x formation. Right as I did, Aisling slammed into me. Luckily I was a little more prepared then she expected, but I still slid back a few feet at the force she came at me with. I engaged in a fight with her again as I saw that Julia and all the hunters were now beating their last monsters with ease. About a minute into our fight, Aisling's eyes suddenly widened and she quickly jumped back. Done with their fights, the hunters and Artemis ran up to my sides, glaring at Aisling. She ignored them and glared at me.

"My master is calling me back. But, don't worry Zayden, we will fight again. And you will join our army." She growled before disappearing in a spire of light. After a minute I turned to speak to Artemis, yet froze as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Whipping my head around, I noticed, with surprise, that it was Julia's.

"Yes?" I questioned, keeping my voice even despite my shock. All the hunters were watching us. Julia seemed really uncomfortable and I wondered why.

"Ummm…t-thank you for what you did back there. I would probably be dead if you didn't help." She shakily stated, though I wasn't insulted at that as I saw the gratitude in her eyes. I nodded, pulling in my shock and happiness that she would thank me.

"There is no need to thank me. It is my duty to aid you when you are in trouble." I stoically stated. She smiled though.

"Thank you though." She said before walking away to talk to Claire. With that over, I turned to face Artemis who had been watching out conversation with calculating eyes.

"We should go and tell the other Olympians of what happened here." I offered and she nodded after a second.

"Yes, we should." And with that, the hunters and I were teleported to the Olympian throne room.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Game of Thrones- Lindsey Stirling and Peter Hollens(I absolutely adore both of these youtubers, they are amazing!)**

**Yes, the chapters done, I am so happy that I finally finished it! I hope you liked it all; it was really fun to write. For news, I recently joined a writing contest here on Fanfiction. It is created by an author named Lunknownl who has asked the best writers on Fanfiction to join and those that answered back are in the contest. The who idea of the contest is that, every two weeks we are given an idea to write a one-shot on. We are only on the first prompt right now which is Percy and Annabeth's death's. After they are all put up, you vote on the one you like the best. Over the weeks, people are eliminated until there is one person left who is deemed the best writer on fanfiction(well the Percy Jackson area).**

**The one I wrote is a Percabeth prompt as are most of the other authors, though I think Anaklusmos14's may not be(he kind of hinted at it in one of his stories), but he hasn't put it up yet so I don't know. You should read them and then vote on your favorite because they are all really amazing. Author's that are in it are Anaklusmos14, Blondie B. Happy, HecateA, HunterofArtemis32, TackAttack, and I. Others either never replied, couldn't do it, or just never answered back after choosing to join. It really fun to do those, I'm about to start writing on the new round's idea which will be either Pertemis relationship or friendship, I haven't decided yet(the prompt is what Artemis thinks of Percy during either Titan's Curse or the Last Olympian). **

**Oh, also, I was reading a story a few days ago and I was blown away by how many times they recommended my Athlon story and since their story was really amazing, I decided to recommend theirs. You should definitely read 'Sons and daughters of the dead, the sea and the sky' by horselovr171, it's all about Percy, Thalia, and Nico growing up and living with the gods(Nico in the Underworld, Percy in Atlantis, and Thalia on Olympus), becoming great friends before going to camp. It's a great story; I loved reading it and hope that, through this, they will start updating again. Well, bye guys, sorry for the really long author notes this chapter, I decided to space them out if you actually decided to read them, I usually read author's notes but there are times when I just skip over them.**


End file.
